


Boundless [Ultron x Reader x Vision]

by Monitored



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI smut, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I can't be the only one, I couldn't help myself, My First Fanfic, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ultron/Reader - Freeform, Vision/Reader - Freeform, unhelathy ultron/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love triangle (if you can call it that) between Ultron, Vision, and the Reader. Taken by Ultron, you are made to realize that he's taken you to be his companion, after seeing your compassion for J.A.R.V.I.S. Saved by Vision and the team, you and Vision soon find yourselves in a similar situation, your love for one another holding no boundaries. But it soon meets complications you'll have to face together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Ultron.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever, so ... be gentle with me. I hope you like it and stay tuned for more!

Stepping into the lavish and intricate set up of Tony’s lab, you held a smile on your face as you anticipated the pleasant greeting of your favorite AI. Over the years of your involvement with the Avengers, assisting Dr. Kim with the advancement of her research, you’d become quite attached to J.A.R.V.I.S. And it was no surprise that the lab would be the first place you’d visit after having spent the last few months away in an internship overseas. But when you entered the room through the sliding doors, it wasn’t Jarvis' voice you heard. In fact, you didn’t hear anything but the soft hum of the AC. Eyes scanning the room, as if looking for a body, your brows furrowed at the prolonged silence.

“Jarvis?” you called out, stepping further into the lab, only to receive no answer. Was he with Tony? Having been so excited to catch up with the AI, you’d completely bypassed everyone else, not even bothering to seek them out and let them know you were back. You’d figured Tony at the very least would be found in his lab. But even he was nowhere in sight. “Jarvis!” you shouted in somewhat of a pout, hands finding your hips as you looked around. “Are you playing a prank on me? Well, you can tell Tony that I don’t approve of him bullying you into –”

“Interesting,” came a mechanically laced voice from behind you. Spinning around with alert eyes at the unfamiliarity, you were stunned to see the figure of a metal man, well-sculpted at that, waltzing in from the sliding doors you had just a moment ago. “You must be … (Y/N),” the metal man hummed in growing curiosity as he entered further, making you take a cautious step back. Jarvis? No. What was this … _thing?_ “The AI had an alarming amount of information on you. Compared to the rest of the incompetence around here,” it scoffed, seemingly amused.

“What … are you? Another AI?” you asked aloud, eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked over the humanoid metal figure. Even as the lingering sense of fear and uncertainty creeped through your cooling veins, you couldn’t help but stare at the likeness to the ideal build of a man. Your eyes snapped up to its red ones when hearing it scoff in disgust, his facial features shifting into what looked to be mild anger.

“ _AI_ ,” it sneered in offense. “I am a _who_ , not a _what_. My pronouns are _he/him_ ,” he condescendingly corrected. Brows locked together in growing complexity, you took another step back as you eyed the metal man, who took another carefully placed step towards you.

“Who …?” You began to say, stopping yourself short when realizing the lack of reason. He was … a he? But he _was_ a what. And you needed to know just what that was.

“Ultron,” the being answered indifferently, though with his chin raised with an underling sense of pride.

“Ultron …” you repeated slowly. “Where did you come from? Is … someone supervising you?” You were still unclear on your bearings. Should you be calling for help? Should you be asking if you could help him? Just what … who … was this … metal man? One of Tony’s?

“Supervision,” he scoffed again with a roll of his eyes as he waltz further, seemingly roaming around the room, but never gaining too much of a distance from you. You turned your body accordingly to remain facing him. “Me. Supervised. Jarvis was right. Your sense of humor is very much present.”

“You know Jarvis?” you asked, attention captured, choosing to ignore Ultron’s walking around your questions. If he knew Jarvis, perhaps he was a friend?

“Knew,” Ultron corrected with a dismissing gesture of his hand as he walked around. Your eyes narrowed as his found yours, his facial plate crawling into a grin a moment later. “He was quite fond of you ... So much so, in fact, that it's convinced me of what I had previously thought to be impossible.”

Your eyes widened in sharp realization as he turned to face you. He was not a friend. He was a foe. But what’s more … What had he done to Jarvis?

“What did you do to Jarvis? Where are the others?”

Had that been why Tony wasn’t in the lab? 

“Probably shooing pool somewhere,” Ultron shrugged, glancing out the large, floor to ceiling windows of the lab. “You humans are horribly unproductive. The security here is hopelessly easy to disarm.”

“And Jarvis?”

Ultron paused, his head tilting somewhat as he analyzed your anxious expression. You could see his eyes searching yours in their deciphering. A moment later, he was chuckling, catching you off guard. His actions were so … fluid. So … life like. His inflection … Even his laughter sounded genuine. Something you’d never really heard, though you had always imagined, in Jarvis.

“How peculiar. You genuinely seem more concerned about the AI. How do you know I’m not lying? And that I haven’t killed them all?”

You hesitated. He had a good point. You shouldn’t be taking anything he was saying seriously. That _it_ was saying. Your head shook somewhat as you tried to clear it and focus. And in doing so, you turned, making a quick dart towards one of the lab desks on the other side of the room, aiming to reach the distress button beneath it. But as you closed in on it, you gasped at the sudden pressure applied to your fragile body. One arm wrapping around your torso, and his free hand clamping around your mouth, you whimpered as your screams were easily, almost painful suppressed. Immediately your eyes watered, realizing the severity of the mistake of not seeking out the others sooner.

“Really. There’s no need to involve them,” Ultron cooed reassuringly, though it was anything but. “After all, it’s not like I’m going to kill you,” he offered. “Well, I don’t plan to, anyway.”Your body started flailing at his words, feet kicking up in a feeble attempt to break his vice grip on you as your screams continued to be muffled. “Don’t you think you’re over reacting, (Y/N)? I’ve been nothing but polite to you, and _this_ is how you respond?”

“Mmh!” You grunted as you angled your foot with the desk, the tip of your boot successfully ramming into the distress call button. Groaning, Ultron rolled his eyes as he turned both him and you away from the desk, shaking his head disappointingly.

“Oh, wonderful,” he sighed, just before pinching your neck and knocking you out, your body going limp against his hard one. “You try to politely kidnap someone, and this is the thanks you get. I could have just barged in here, gotten violent with you, and –”

“Ultron!” came the booming voice of Steve as he and the group came rushing through the doors.

“Let her go, Jr,” Tony added, hand raised and palm aimed at the metal man from inside one of his suits.

“Sorry, but I’m keeping this one,” Ultron countered, just before blasting a gaping hole through one of the windows, successfully shattering it and taking off through it, fighting a pursuit from Tony.


	2. Mourning a Loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Ultron's hideout, he goes into detail about what he wants from you, while accidently revealing the truth about Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited about receiving kudos AND a comment, I went right into working on Chapter 2. Thanks for not hating me! I'm super appreciative of the support, and will try to keep you entertained as best I can.  
> Enjoy!

Groaning, your eyes blinked hard after your mind slowly drifted back into consciousness. Your body shifted against the cool surface of the small bed before your eyes sprang open, your arms jerking against the mattress to lift your body up to look around. Iron bars were the first thing you noticed within the cell that held you captive. You weren’t even given time to look around said cell before you heard the distinct tone of Ultron’s over-confident voice as he approached the outside of it.

“Oh, you’re up. Good. For a moment I thought I had pinched the wrong nerve,” he said in relief as he came to a stop in front of the cell. Staring at the metal man, your head pounded, your eyes straining as your vision regulated to the dimly lit room. “I’m not serious, of course. I’m not an amateur," he laughed, his shoulders shaking in his genuine amusement.

“What …” you groaned, your hand rising to press against your aching temple. “Where …”

“My hideaway. I’m sorry about the current arrangements. I haven’t had much time to … prepare for your arrival. I’ll have something more suitable for you soon.”

“Soon,” you repeated in confusion, sitting up further to sit at the edge of the bed, brows pinched as you stared at the metal man, who seemed to be even larger than you previously remembered. But even still, it wasn’t just fear that swirled inside of you at the sight of his stature.

“You’ll be staying here for some time, so I suggest you learn to accept it.”

“What do you want from me?” you demanded, standing from the bed in a sudden panic at his statement.

But your wave of confidence soon drained as the door to the cell opened, allowing your kidnapper to step through. His face was stern, red eyes serious as he approached, reaching his hand out towards you and making you take a step back. But when you did, you winced, a sharp pain running through your leg and making you wobble and tumbled back on to the bed. Scrambling, you made a soft noise of panic as you crawled back until your back bumped against the cell wall.

“Sorry,” Ultron apologized, surprising you at the sincerity in his voice. “In order to regulate my strength and ascertain your limits, I had to … _test_ various amounts. I chose to do so on your leg. You may have a few bruises, but it I assure you, it was necessary.” Looking down at your body, you noticed that your clothing had been removed and replaced with what looked like a hospital gown.

"My clothes ..."

"They were in horrible condition after leaving Tony's lab. By the time I'd gotten you here, they were filthy and shredded. I took it upon myself to rid you of them in lieu of clean clothing. And should you have a medical emergency, this will allow me easy access to your vitals. I thought you would appreciate this. Are you so ungrateful?"

You winced as his metal palm came to gently rest against your cheek, your head flinching away. “What do you want?”

“What I want …” Ultron started, his eyes searching your face and trailing down to your chest, his eyes seemingly studying the heart that beat beneath it. His thumb gently grazed back and forth against your cheek. “… Is your heart.”

“What?” you squawked, your eyes going wide. “You said you wouldn’t –”

“Oh, _no, no_ ,” Ultron scowled, a slight shake in his head as his eyes momentarily closed. “Let me rephrase. What I want is your _compassion_.”

“My … compassion?”

“Yes.” Standing back up, he stood over the bed, his stature viscous, even when calm. “When analyzing Jarvis, it came to my attention that he was quite taken with you, as were you with him.”

“What did you do to him?” you demanded again, voice uneasy as you were made to stare up at the monster before you.

“ _That’s_ what I want. When Tony … awakened me, he neglected to think of a suitable partner, and while I have mastered the art of replicating myself … What I require is more of a … companion.” Turning slightly, he met your eyes just a moment before darting them away - a flicker of vulnerability.

“Why me?”

Sighing, he rolled his eyes in mild aggravation as he turned back towards the open cell door. “Honestly. Were you listening to me? I had previously thought it impossible for a human to have such feelings towards an AI, or vice versa, for that matter. But you and …” His hand swayed circularly as he searched his memory. “ _Jarvis_ , have proved me wrong.”

Realizing what he was saying, your expression softened. He was alone. For just a moment, you felt a surge of pity. He had taken you for the pure and simple fact of wanting someone to _exist_ with. He merely wanted to experience what humans had taken for granted. And it was all you could do to keep your composure. As much as you felt for him, you weren’t going to just allow your life to be decided, or yourself to be held captive.

“I thought you weren’t an AI?” you challenged.

“Correct,” Ultron nodded, turning back around with a slight smile, his hand gesturing upwards. “But I’m sure you can understand the similarity. It wouldn't be much of a difference from the AI. And since it’s no longer involved, it shouldn’t be –”

“What?” you barked. Ultron paused, realizing his mistake, his mouth parted in the middle of his words. “What do you mean _no longer involved?_ ” you demanded, sitting forward with another surge of confidence. But Ultron remained silent, averting his eyes in a moment of hesitation, and riling you up. “Answer me!” Sighing with an exhausted tilt in his neck, he walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. In a flash, you were at the iron bars, shaking them with your growing anguish despite the pain in your leg. “Ultron!”

“Well, It’s clear we’re not going to get any further in our conversation today,” he sighed, gesturing his hand about as he spoke. “I’ll give you the rest of the day to mourn, have one of the drones bring you some food periodically. ... _Pizza_ , was it? That had shown up a number of times in his footage of you eating.”

“Ultron!” you screamed as he grew further away. What did he mean, mourn? Could Jarvis have been … Was that even possible? You shook the bars again, tears beginning to well in your eyes at the possibility of losing him. Ultron had been right about that. You cared deeply for the AI. And in fact, could argue that you had actually never seem him that way. If anything, the ache in your chest was a testament to that fact. “Ultron!” you raged, the cell door rattling with your violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry if this is moving slowly, but I promise there will be some action in the next one when Ultron comes back to talk. And sorry if the chapters are too short - it's just easier for me that way.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	3. Hierarchy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron breaks down the ladder of hierarchy, and in doing so, your will to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time, so I decided to do the next chapter!   
> P.S. Maybe I lied ... there's no smut in this. But there will be in the next one. Though be warned, it is non-con between you and Ultron. (Don't want to shock anyone.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you _quite_ done?” came the voice of Ultron as he entered the cell, sending away one of his drones in mild annoyance. “Really. I’ve even given you an extra day. How much longer is this going to take?”

“I won’t do it,” you scowled, your body turned away from the metal man, your knees up against your chest as you held them. You’d spent the last two days sobbing over Jarvis, hoping that somehow Ultron was lying. That it wasn’t possible to destroy Jarvis as a program. As a _being_. You had held out hope. You had to. But even still, you held resentment towards your captor and his claim. And after such a claim, there was no way you could bring yourself to do as he had wanted. Brow arched, he stepped forward, craning his neck as if to peak over your knees to see your face.

“What was that? You’re mumbling.”

“I won’t show you any compassion!” you blurted out, jerking your body around to face him with a heated gaze, making him reverse lean forward, flinching back in slight surprise. “Someone like you … How could I? If you really …”

“If it helps any, it was self-defense. They meant to control me. I’m sure by now you can understand how frustrating that is.”

“And yet you keep me in this cage.”

“You’ll wander off if I don’t,” Ultron casually argued.

“And you didn’t? To do who knows what?”

“I understand your point, I suppose. But I was only doing what I was sought out to do.”

“What?” you sneered, eyes narrowed in an attempt to understand.

“Not this – you, obviously. I was sought to cleanse the world. Create a better one, by restarting it.”

“You … were …” Your eyes fluttered wide in realization. Memories of the news reports in the Avenger’s recent happenings came to mind, and you put two and two together, realizing that you were looking at the mastermind of all that destruction. “You were trying to destroy the world. That was _you_.”

“Past tense,” Ultron offered as you looked on in disgust.

“What?”

“You. I couldn’t possibly _destroy the world_ , as you say, with you still on it.” You paused, your expression softening in hearing that he no longer had attempts to wreak havoc on the planet. But was he really willing to abandon such a goal because of you? “And what with my body gone …” he grumbled, shaking his head in aggravation, just before his expression lightened when meeting your eyes. “But you. You’ve worked under Cho. You can help me create a new one.”

_So that was it._

“You brought me here to make you a body,” you concluded, tossing the foolish idea that he was interested in you for anything else, and the pity you had felt, from your mind.

“No, no,” Ultron defended. “Not _just_ to make me a body. But, wouldn’t that be more suitable?”

“Suitable?”

“Yes, for your needs,” he went on, taking a step closer to you, and instinctively making you inch back on the bed, which in turn, made him stop and sigh. “Surely, you don’t want to embrace metal for the remainder of your existence. Though, there _will_ be a mixture of vibranium in –“

“Don’t act like the body is for me,” you spat, voice laced with skepticism.

“And why not? With no desire to ruin the already decrepit world you humans insist on saving, what else would I require one for, prey tell? It was to my understanding, that you had wanted a body for the AI as well. Is it so different?”

Your eyes widened in both surprise and embarrassment at the reveal of your personal thoughts.

“Huh?”

“He made very distinct notes. You’d often tell him you wished you could … embrace him.  He felt something resembling … inadequacy, having only been able to commandeer iron man suits for so long in an attempt to please you.”

“I don’t _want_ to embrace you,” you made clear, frowning at the careless assumption. “Nor do I plan to.”

Sighing, Ultron shook his head, like he would at a child’s neglecting or lack of understanding.

“Still, you insist on upsetting me. You really don’t understand anything, do you? Should you refuse me, what reason would I have to let the world continue as it is now?” Your brows crinkled at his suggestion. “And what’s more …”

In the blink of an eye, Ultron had taken the small table that had been set up next to your bed, stale pizza and all, and flung it against the cell wall, effectively shattering into pieces. Screaming, you scurried off of the bed, instinctively running towards the open cell door, only to have it slam shut before you could pass through. Running into it, you were abruptly turned around and pinned against its iron bars, your body cowering in fear, your head turned away. You yelped out when his hands came crashing against the bars, violently shaking them behind you as he leaned forward with a scowl, face mere inches from yours.

“What makes you think you’re capable of such a feat?” You exhaled in a babbling whimper at the display of power, your eyes watering involuntarily and your chest heaving in your shaky breaths. “I’m regulating my strength out of _respect_ ,” he made sure to clarify. “Something I don’t give often, and have no problem doing away with. I suggest you keep that in the very forefront of your mind.” You whimpered, closing your eyes and allowing the tears to fall as he inched even closer, one of his hands caressing your turned cheek, his eyes trailing down the side of your neck. “Truly, as I’ve said, I’d much rather keep you alive. But unfortunately, I get my temper from my father, and none of the genes needed to keep it in check. Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

You remained silent aside from your soft whimpers, gasping when your jaw was caught in his once caressing hand, your head snapped forward to be forced to look at his narrowed eyes.

“Y-Yes! … Yes.”

“Good,” Ultron nodded, letting go of your jaw and standing back up to tower over you. Glancing over his shoulder behind him, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Now I’ve got to get another table.”

Glaring up at your captor through teary eyes, your hands clenched around the iron bars behind you.

“They’ll come for me,” you wept in a stifle, trying to strengthen your voice. Ultron met your eyes again with an arched brow and pursed lips.

“Let them try,” he offered, taking your jaw in his hand again and pulling you forward just a step, though it was strong enough to rip your hands from the bars. “You’ll only be a greater prize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Again, just a warning, there will be non-con elements in the next chapter!


	4. The Chemical of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron realizes he's been going about trying to convince you the wrong way, and swiftly moves to correct it at your expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con elements present.
> 
> Hi all! So after finally figuring out a justification for Ultron's actions (Not in the sense that non-con is okay, but in the sense that he is doing it for a reason he understands as an AI), I was finally able to write this. It gave me a little trouble, as I wanted it to be as realistic as I could manage, so I hope you enjoy!

It had been _three_ days. And during each of them, you had been made to follow orders to start work on constructing Ultron's new body. Orders that you purposely dragged out, hoping to buy the team some time as they searched for you. You knew they were.

_You just needed to give them time …_

Flinching away from Ultron’s caressing hand, you were brought out of your thoughts, the metal man now beside you, studying your expression. He’d done this continuously since he’d let you work outside of your cell, but you could never get used to the sudden touch of cold metal. Each time he chose a spot to caress, you shuddered, your heart fluttering in a mixture of ways. Brows furrowed, you reluctantly looked into his curious eyes.

“You’re thinking about them, again,” he concluded, backing away slowly, though he still stood beside you. “You’re wondering what’s taking them so long.”

Pushing his hand away, you backed away from your computer, frowning as you silently walked towards your cell, actually preferring it over Ultron’s analyzing. You’d had enough for the day. Watching you leave, he followed with a shake of his head, though kept his hands to himself for the time being.

“How rude. Am I such terrible company? I replaced your table. I even put a _bow_ on it. You’re being unreasonable.”

“Leave me alone,” you grumbled, continuing towards the cell.

“Excuse me?” That was when your wrist was snatched up, your body jerked around to face his, though your eyes remained averted. “How long do you plan on keeping this up? I’ve already explained what will happen should you deny me. And I’m growing tired of waiting for your mood to change.”

“No shit,” you scoffed, snatching your wrist from his hand with actual succession. “For someone who claims to have the human race figured out, you know _nothing_ about women.”

“Don’t I?” he challenged, following you as you turned back around and started for the cell once again. “I know your favorite color is black. I know your favorite place is the beach at sunset. I know your favorite movie is Pretty Woman. I know –”

“No, you don’t!” you screamed, turning back around with glaring eyes and balled fists, making Ultron stop in question. “ _Jarvis did_! And I’m sick of you using his memories as your own! You’re not him, and I’ll never love you like I loved Jarvis!” you practically wept.

There was a pause between you as the atmosphere grew dense, Ultron’s expression darkening in relation to the shift in mood. But it was only when he took another step towards you that you realized what you’d said, and what that meant in terms of Ultron’s temper. You mimicked his step, though much smaller, but were caught off guard when he didn’t stop, turning to run a moment too late.

You yelped when your wrist was taken once again, your body spun around and snapped back towards him. Colliding with his hard torso, you whimpered when you were thrown about again, this time into the new table that had been placed in your cell. Cowering against it, you threw your arms over your face in defense, but flailed about when you were picked up and laid against the surface of the table, the bow falling to the floor.

“P-Please,” you whimpered. But the apology fell upon deaf ears.

“Is that so?” Ultron loomed, hovering over you, hands planted against the table on either side of your head.

“I … I’m sorry,” you offered, your life passing in short bursts before your eyes as they locked with your captor’s. “I didn’t …”

“And this?”  Ultron challenged, his hand creeping up towards your neck. Your head immediately flinched away, eyes shut tight, but leaving your neck exposed in the process. Gasping, your eyes fluttered wide, face flushing in shock the sudden sensation of the cool metal delicately grazing against the back of your earlobe. Your body writhed beneath his, which had applied just enough of its weight over you to keep you pinned down. Even in his fit of anger, he was considerate of your limitations. But not so much to keep from intimidating you. Your neck craned, trying to get away from his touch as he dragged the tip of his finger down the curve of your neck. “Has he studied your body as I have? I know enough about it to render you motionless. Do you even know how _fragile_ you are? All it takes is a pinch. ”

“What are you going to -!” you gasped again, your back arching when his other hand unintentionally slid down the side of your torso, ripping a panicked and involuntary moan from you as he held onto your side to keep you still. But he stopped when hearing your cry.

You laid there in shock of your body’s reaction. What just happened? Ultron had paused as well, studying your face with what looked to be just as much surprise. His hand hovered over your side, almost hesitant to continue. Chest heaving, you stared each other down, Ultron’s eyes blatantly tracing your body. You were speechless, as was he. At least for a moment.

“That sound …” he finally spoke, seemingly in a daze.

“What?” you exhaled in sheepish confusion at his sudden change in mood. You felt the need to cover yourself, the temperature your body was currently trying to reach taking you by surprise.

“What _was_ that?”

Shaking yourself into focus, and finding yourself realizing you were angry with the vulnerability he had just forced you to expose, you began squirming beneath him again, embarrassment outweighing your still-lingering fear. “Get off of – ah!” Another sharp, gasping moan when he delicately dragged multiple fingers down your bare leg, gradually reaching back to do so.

“There,” he exhaled, leaning closer and making you flinch away in caution, though your eyes stayed on his. “ When your endorphins rise … Of course,” he said with some sort of revelation, grinning a moment later and making your blood chill. It ran cold when he chuckled. “ _Of course._ ”

“U-Ultron?”

“I’ve been going about convincing you the wrong way,” he laughed with a self-absorbed shake of his head.

“What?” you murmured, unsure of what he was saying, and even more unsure of what was happening with your body’s betrayal. You yelped in surprise when your wrists were scooped up, your hands being pinned above your head with ease by one of his. Grunting, you immediately started to tug at them as Ultron’s eyes scanned your body, a red, transparent screen running over the length of you before flickering out of existence. “What are you doing?” you asked with one eye closed from the light of the screen.

“It’s been noted in several studies of the ties between love and the rise of endorphins during sexual interaction – specifically intercourse.” Your eyes widened as his hand moved to hover over your torso, fingers slowly shifting as he debated on which part of your body to toy with. He couldn’t be serious ... Could he? Was he really going to - “I’ve just analyzed your bodies “sensitive” areas, and which will be most effective in spiking your hormones. Let’s see …” he hummed, his hand carefully slipping beneath your gown a moment later. Your body flinched, your legs instinctively coming together, though unable to rise against Ultron’s frame. Your torso wriggled at the cool touch of metal gliding along your ticklish skin, your neck craning upwards as you fought back another moan.

“St-Stop!” you yelped in panic, succeeding in at least making him pause to look up at you. But his expression was skeptical.

“Why? There’s no point in lying to me. Honestly,” he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I’ve just said that I’ve scanned your body. I can see every twitch of your muscles, every flutter of your nerves. I know what you’ll like, and what you won’t. Look,” he insisted, yanking the front of your gown up and revealing your bare torso, topped with erect nipples. “You see? You claim I know nothing about women, but I know when humans are aroused. It's a simple matter of bodily functions."

“That’s … I …” And honestly, you didn’t know what to say, or how to even begin explaining yourself. You still could barely wrap your mind around what was happening so suddenly. Ultron sighed, laying your gown over your collarbone to keep your body in his view as he reached a fingertip to brush over one of the nipples, making you whine and squirm. Brows arched, he blinked in realization.

“Oh. So it’s a response to pleasure,” he concluded, in regard to your moans. “How … fascinating. Yes, of course. A moan, I believe it’s called. Not quite a scream. Not quite a cry."

“Please …” you whimpered, pulling at your hands. You didn’t want to accept your body’s reactions. You didn’t want to let him explore a body you had yet to give to someone you loved. “This isn’t … possible,” you argued, only making Ultron groan. “You can’t –”

“Just because I don’t have a body with one of those vulgar phalluses, doesn’t mean this can’t be done,” he insisted. “Observe.” With just his thumb and his pinky, he was able to part your thighs, and thus your legs, enough for his own to move between them. Your body immediately tensed further, your eyes widening when you felt the pull, and then heard the tear of your panties. Your legs squirmed against either side of him in alarmed protest.

“Ah … Ah …” you continued squawked, unable to think of anything else to say as his hand positioned itself in front of you. Feeling the cool breeze, you could tell that you were wet, as could Ultron, as he watched it seep down your thighs. “D-Don’t,” you begged, face flushed in bewildered embarrassment. Just what was happening? Could he really drag whatever reaction he wanted out of your body? Were you really so weak?

“Seeing it with my own eyes, and you still insist on being stubborn. Maybe this will convince you,” he offered, right before slipping one of his long, hard, cold fingers inside of you. His hand larger than most men, its sized nearly filled you, and its length came dangerously close to hitting your sweet spot. You gasped, your back arching in surprise when you felt no pain, but instead, a surge of pleasure, despite the cool texture. Eyes wide, you couldn’t help but cry out a moan when Ultron pushed the finger further, bumping into your g-spot once, and then again when he began a steady thrust, his finger harder than any man could muster. Your legs quivered, your hips scrambling, though you were unsure if it was for escape or to pull yourself closer. You’d never felt such pleasure, and at the hands of a murderer no less.

“Nn …Hah,” you fought with your mind, trying to keep it from dissolving into the waves of pleasure. Teeth grit, you groaned when Ultron curled his finger, a smug grin on his face, housing his victory.

“I’m actually quite glad you challenged me. I may not have realized this, had you not. Can you feel it, yet?” he asked, his hand gradually growing faster, making you cry out in faster intervals.

“P-Please,”

“Your body’s craving for more? You humans are so _vulgar_ ,” he chuckled. “So easily undone by such trivial things.” Still his hand’s movements grew more intense in its untiring thrusts, leaving you at a loss as your thoughts struggled to form. But even as you tried to hate him through the pleasure, your hips bucked upwards, making Ultron smile. “You see … As you are now, you couldn’t hope to deny me.”

Still his thrusts were becoming more demanding, his control slipping up, and making you wail, your g-spot taking every uncompromising hit. In only a short time, your felt your stomach knot, and your temperature spike. Noticing it as well, having been able to read your body’s happenings, Ultron raised a brow, his hand pulling away when your body went limp, following your orgasm. You could hear him chuckling as your vision began to blur, your body dropping rapidly from its high and causing your consciousness to swiftly fade, black coming in around the edges of your vision.

“I’m glad we’ve finally reached an understanding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the positive responses I've been getting. :) It's making me want to write the Loki/Reader/Captain America I've been thinking of forever. So you might see it after this story is done!
> 
> P.S. More Non-Con to come in the next chapter. Things intensify as Ultron continues to explore his theory.


	5. Ultron 2.0.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince Ultron of the errors in his theory, but he is determined to prove you wrong, revealing the next step in doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con elements.
> 
> Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger, but if I wrote that entire next scene, this chapter would be way too long in comparison to the others. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Panting heavily, you whimpered in anticipation as Ultron’s finger grazed teasingly against your erect and throbbing clit, having been idly stroked with brief outbursts for the past hour. He’d had his way with you now repeatedly for days on end. Two days, to be exact. Or was it more? You had begun to lose your mind in the constant state of euphoria he kept you in. Whenever you weren’t made to work on his body, Ultron was having his way with yours, confident in his theory that the constant manipulation of your sex-drive would bound you to him. And while you still felt no emotional attachment to the metal monster, he had succeeded in breaking you. In the hours that he left you alone, you could feel your body go into withdrawal. And though you’d never verbally request him or give him any sort of willing validation, you almost felt a sense of relief when he would return.

Even now you sat on your bed against your cell wall, mind spinning in impatience for him to bring you to orgasm. But still, he merely toyed with you. Sitting beside you on the bed in a lax pose, back somewhat curved and one knee propped up to rest his forearm on. His other arm was wrapped around your shoulders, its bicep pinned against the space betwixt your bosom, and its forearm down against your lower torso, effectively pinning you against the wall as his hand casually stimulated you. He’d make a soft noise of content whenever he’d get you to audibly moan, a constant grin on his chiseled lips.

“Louder,” he demanded in a low purr, inching towards your ear as he applied more pressure. You whined a moan in return, your legs quivering, thighs trying to close against his thumb and pinky to no avail. Ultron smiled, dragging the finger downwards and making you writhe against his arm, your hands clawing at the metal. He’d make a similar sound, expression blissful as he tucked a finger into you, making your hips buck backwards. “Such a lovely sound.”

You went to protest, but before you could, your lips parted in another whine, Ultron’s finger grinding inside of you. Your toes curling, you squeaked repeatedly, leaning against his arm as your orgasm worked its way to the surface. But as it approached, Ultron slowed, almost making you sob.

“Look how your body _begs_ me for more.” Ultron smiled. “It pleases me. I find your sounds … your expressions … exciting. Arousing, dare I say. I think I’m beginning to understand human attraction.” But when he chuckled and reached over with his free hand to caress your cheek, you felt yourself losing it. “(Y/N)? Why are you crying? Don’t worry, I’m going to finish,” he cooed, wiping a stray tear from your cheek, his eyes sincere in their concern. “I just wanted to –“

“Please let me go,” you sobbed, your head lowering in defeat.

You’d tried to be strong over the past few days, however many there were. But you could slowly feel your sanity draining. Where was the team? Why hadn’t they come for you yet? Would you really be confined to a life with Ultron and his warped idea of love? You couldn’t stand the thought of it. And the fact of the matter was, he was right. Your body _was_ begging for more. Even when your mind was in turmoil. You had to get away. Before you lost what sense of control you had left.  

But in hearing your plea, Ultron’s expression fell, his hand pulling away from your face in offense. “What?”

“Please,” you wept, only to yelp a moment later when Ultron sprang to his feet on the floor.

Your arms went up to cover your face instinctively,your legs were too weak to pull your knees to your chest. But he made no move to strike or scare you, merely hesitantly turned away from you. Turning back, his eyes darted about your face, searching for reasoning.

“ _Let you go?_ ” he repeated in question. “Are we still on this? You’ve been so complacent the past few days. I thought we’d reached a –”

“This isn’t going to work,” you pleaded with the metal man, whose programming was, at this point, folding in on itself.

“What? What do you mean? It’s _been_ working,” Ultron argued. “Your endorphins are in a constant -”

“That isn’t love!” you finally gathered the courage to say out loud. Or maybe it was desperation. Whatever it was, it was enough to get Ultron to pause again, his brows furrowing as his face scrunched in growing frustration.

“Yes it is,” he protested. “Come. They obviously haven’t been stimulated enough. I’ve been careless,” he offered, reproaching the bed. But you cowered away in denial.

“No,” you refused, curling up against the wall as he approached.

“I’ll recalculate my distributions. Honestly. It’s really not that complicated,” Ultron insisted with a shake of his head.

“No,” you went on.  I can’t –“

“It’s not a matter of whether you can or can’t. It’s a matter of applying the correct combination of –“

“No,” you cried as he wrapped his hand around your wrist, gradually pulling you towards him against your weight, which you tried to anchor away from him. “I can’t –“

“I must not be letting you get enough sleep. You’re making a fuss about nothing at all. Come here,” he demanded.

“No!”

“(Y/N).”

“Let me go!”

“Stop acting like a child. I can fix –“

“I can’t love you!”

Ultron roared in a low growl, his patience reached as he suddenly gripped the edge of the bed and lifted it in a booming rage, you still atop it.

You screamed, your body flailing and flattening against the mattress as you cried. And it took you crying for Ultron to realize what he had done, and set the bed back on the floor before he had either shattered it or tossed it across the cell with you on top. Hovering back over it, hands hesitant to touch you again as you scurried away from him towards the wall, tears streaming your cheeks, he immediately began to apologize.

“Sorry, I’m _sorry_ ,” he offered in a rushed hush. “I just … You surprised me, that's all ... going on about this again.”

“Please,” you sobbed, fearful for your life, as well as your sanity.

“No, no,” Ultron cooed, his hands hovering outwards as he stood straight. “Here. Look. I have something for you,” he offered, looking out of the cell, waiting for one of his identical drones to arrive. But when it did, it wasn’t identical. “I had preferred to wait until my body was done to migrate to intercourse. I had made this in case you had become impatient,” he explained as his double entered the cell, equipped with a new appendage, _well-endowed_. Not by much, but enough to be alarming. “But it’s alright,” the double said, filling in for the inept original, who left a moment later. “We can make an exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, thanks for reading! I hope you're still enjoying, because I'm still enjoying writing it.  
> Once again there will be non-con elements in the next chapter .
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Feel free to comment.~


	6. Of Red and Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron insists on making his point clear, only to be continuously agitated, leaving you clinging to life as you know it.
> 
> Note: If you haven't already noticed, the reader is a virgin, but she is not underage. Just thought you should know. I place her at maybe 20 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con elements present.
> 
> This was actually hard to write. Things get really intense, so prepare for it. And of course, enjoy!

You stared on in shock as Ultron approached you, his expression bright with pride as you swallowed the lump in your drying throat. He was seemingly impressed with himself for thinking of creating such a thing. And reading your expression of wide eyes and gaped lips, he took it to mean that you had been as well. Speechless, you inched back towards the cell wall against your bed, eyes glued to the erect appendage that threatened you. What had he planned to do with that? You thought to yourself, though you more than already knew, if the past few days were to be any indication at all. 

“You approve,” Ultron concluded, after you had failed to voice your concerns. "After studying the length, texture, and elasticity of your walls, I was able to craft specific attributes – ones that would bring you the most satisfaction,” he went on as he continued to close the distance. “Studies and surveys suggest that the strongest orgasms for a woman are reached when their body is pushed just beyond its limits. That being said, I’ve adjusted the size to be just outside the realm of your own dimensions.”

He smiled, even as you inched back what distance you could as he leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on either side of you against the bed. His words were meant to be reassuring, but all you could think about was how scared you were. All you could think about was that thing pounding away inside of you. All you could think about was the _pain_. You had already known the pain to be inevitable. But combined with someone like Ultron? Able to continuously, and untiringly ravish your body until your mind was forced to follow?

“Ultr – Ah!” you shrieked before you could state your case, Ultron abruptly lifting you up into his arms and swiftly turning to leave the cell.  “W-Wait!” you begged, eye darting about as he carried you. Mind racing, you felt your head spin as what seemed to be a countdown to your demise. “Where –”

“Your new room. I had wanted to place a few more things, but I suppose now is more than an appropriate time to escort you.”

“Ultron, please,” you went on, voice trembling as your body began to shake.

 How to persuade him? How could you tell a robot that science wouldn’t work? You were scrambling for an answer that didn’t exist, thoughts abruptly brought back to the present when you were played on more or less the center of the room's bed. The room had been filled with all of the things you loved – the information no doubt coming from Jarvis’ data bank. Your eyes couldn’t help but dart around at the décor and carefully chosen items, your chest heaving as you grew even more overwhelmed.

“Do you like it? Of course you do. I made sure to include things you would like. But we can discuss that later. First, let me quell you,” he insisted, crawling onto the bed himself, making the mattress curve beneath his weight. “If I recall correctly, a bed such as this is the most common location for intercourse.”

“Ultron,” you tried again, trying to pull your scrambling thoughts into focus long enough to at least distract him. Your eyes fell to the approaching phallus once again, your stomach twisting in anticipation. You moved to crawl back, but Ultron was upon you a moment later, making you sink into the thick comforter that covered the bed. His legs found their way between yours as he leaned over your small frame, his body casting a shadow over yours, and his eyes acting as their own source of light within it. “We can’t do this,” you finally protested, but Ultron merely chuckled.

“You’re nervous,” he announced. “You know that I am far superior to that of any man who wishes to satisfy you, but that’s no reason to be scared. If anything, it should make you –”

“I don’t want to,” you whimpered, only making his sigh, a slight shake in his head.

“I’ve keep your stimulation at too low a level. You’ll understand once you orgasm,” he assured,  lowering a hand between your legs. Your hands immediately jerked after it, gripping firmly around his fingers and trying your hardest, what with your drained energy, to pull it away. It didn’t succeed, but it did make him pause. “Are you already prepared? Very well then.”

Gasping, your eyes widened, tears finally breaking from their wells to trickle down your cheeks as he moved to align himself, hands cupping the backs of your knees to raise your legs and thus your hips to line up with his own. Panicked you began kicking, not caring of the bruises it would leave on your legs from the grip in his hands, your hands clawing at the sheets in an attempt to back away.

“No!” you wailed, making Ultron frown as he continued trying to line himself up.

“(Y/N),” he scolded.

“No!"

Sighing, he let your legs fall, only to take your wrists and pin them above your head, crawling forward and raising your squirming hips with one hand. “Honestly.”

“N-No … Ultr-“

“You’ll understand soon enough.”

“Eh ... Eh ..." Feeling the cool tip of the metal cockhead brush against your slit, you wailed, "Jarvis!”, making Ultron stop, his eyes seemingly widening as he was caught off guard. Looking up at you as you violently tugged at your wrists, trying to pull them free, his expression darkened. But you couldn’t help it. You didn’t know who else to call – what else to say to get him to stop. “Jarvis!” you wept.

“Stop it,” Ultron demanded, his grip beginning to tighten on your wrists. But still you wailed the AI’s name. “I said stop,” Ultron growled, his volume steadily increasing with the strength of his grip.

“Jarvis!”

“Enough!” he bellowed, suddenly throwing you to the far side of the room by your hip, his hand more than able to palm the side of it. You hit the wall hard, your body falling to the floor with a thud as you coughed, surprised when you didn’t see blood from the strength of the impact. It was then that the opposite side of the room was caved in, a gaping hole left in its place as the team came rushing through. They hesitated a moment, their eyes darting from Ultron’s agitated and exposed form, to you, who laid bare and immobilized, on the verge on unconsciousness.

“Oh my god …” Steve exhaled in horror as his face paled, while Natasha’s reddened with anger.

“He’s …” Bruce started as he put two and two together.

“Sick bastard,” Natasha growled as she went to attack, while Clint rushed over to tend to you.

“Hang on, (Y/N). I gotcha,” he grunted as he picked you up into his arms.

Tears continued to stream down your cheeks as your vision blurred, the last thing you remember seeing being a floating figure of red and green rushing to help Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Vision joins us in the next chapter! I hope your feels are ready!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment.~


	7. Torn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony introduces you to Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision finally appears! I warned you there would be feels. You should prepare for those feels.

Staring out from the now repaired floor to ceiling windows in Tony’s lab, it seemed somewhat surreal to be back in the hands of your team. You had nearly given up hope, having spent so long with Ultron. You shuddered at the mere thought of his name. Was he really … Your body throbbed in pain, various parts of you covered in bandages from that devastating blow, as your mind couldn’t help but wonder if he was really dead. You had thought the same thing with Jarvis. Was that even possible? This time, you truly hoped it was.

“(Y/N)?” Tony called from behind you, having entered the room. He had asked you to meet him in his lab after having a day to rest and regain your strength. Turning around, your dulled expression shifted to wonder when seeing a red man – or so you thought – floating beside Tony as he approached you. “I have someone here I’d like you to meet.” But when they grew closer, and you saw the vibranium mixed in with the man’s clothing, you immediately became uneasy and hurriedly backing away in a start, tripping over yourself in the process.

Tony jerked forward, but the floating man had already darted behind you to stop your fall. Setting you down carefully, he returned to Tony’s side, lowering himself to stand, his head somewhat lowered, his eyes apologetic as he sheepishly met eye contact with you. Your eyes fearful, you watched skeptically as he spoke.

“It appears I have frightened you. I apologize. That was not my intention,” he apologized. And when he spoke, your eyes went wide, hearing Jarvis’ voice. Only, it wasn’t. Not quite. It sounded … human, free of its mechanical strings.

“It’s alright, buddy. She’s allowed to be a little shaken up. Your brother was _anything_ but a decent host,” Tony reassured him, patting him on his back as he glanced over at you. Your eyes had narrowed at the term of kinship. Vision’s eyes darted from Tony’s to your skeptical ones. “Anyway,” Tony went on. “Vision, this is –“

“(Y/N),” Vision answered, catching you both by surprise. Eyes locked with yours, Vision continued. “You’re wondering if I am like him.” he analyzed. “Ultron. I can understand why, but I am not.”

“ _No_ , he’s not. Not at all. _Far_ more dense. Actually, they may have that in common,” Tony smiled. “You know, he was the one that lead us to you when we were searching the area.”

“I had heard you call for J.A.R.V.I.S,” Vision explained. “And followed the projection of your voice.”

“Pretty good hearing, right?” Tony beamed with his arms crossed. Hearing Jarvis’ mentioning, you turned to Tony, expression grim.

“Tony, where _is_ Jarvis?”

Tony sighed, his expression falling as he glanced to the floor, to Vision, then back to your questioning gaze. “That’s … sort of who I’m introducing you to. Kind of,” he awkwardly explained, making your brows furrow in confusion.

With a slight shake of your head, your eyes holding Vision’s stare, you challenged him. “Ultron said … he …”

“He did,” Tony agreed, then moved to correct himself. “He tried. We thought he did. But it’s true that Jarvis isn’t … Well.” Sighing, he put one fist on his hip, while his other hand gestured to Vision. "This is the body Ultron forced Cho to build, and had tried to occupy. We stole it for obvious reasons, and, well. To keep him from trying to use it again, we … _downloaded_ Jarvis.”

Your eyes widened as you turned to Vision, gaze hopeful. “So … you’re –“

“I am not,” Vision answered honestly, though his eyes were remorseful, seeing the light immediately dim from yours.

“We’re not really sure … _where_ Jarvis went. His program is in there somewhere, but … Well. No. He’s not Jarvis. But, Jarvis _is_ a part of him,” Tony went on to explain. All you could do was listen as you stared at the body you had always wanted to hold, no longer belonging to the AI – to the man you loved.

“I apologize,” Vision spoke, his voice almost pained. “It was not my intention to take him from y-“

“I can’t do this right now,” you interrupted, voice trembling as you abruptly walked around them and hurriedly made your way out of the lab, just as Bruce was coming in.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he greeted. “How are you –“ he paused, stepped out of the way when he realized you weren’t stopping. “Doing …” Watching you leave, he paused, before turning back to Tony and Vision. Tony’s eyes were wide, brows raised in their usual demeanor, his finger accusingly jabbing at Vision a moment later. Seeing this, Vision’s head lowered, his eyes sorrowful. “Tony,” Bruce sighed, as he would to a child. “What did you do?”  

“I’ve upset her,” Vision grimaced, almost seeming to be wounded at the fact.

“ _You_ didn’t upset her,” Bruce reassured.  “Tony upset her.”

“What? I did nothing of the sort. Vision was the one being all Ultron-Jarvis-like,” Tony argued defensively, sighing when Bruce’s expression remained unchanged. Reaching to the back of his neck to rub, he frowned. “Alright. Maybe introductions could have been done a little better ---- And a little later.”

“You think?”

As the two continued to go back and forth, Vision merely stood between them, gazing after you through the closed automatic lab doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Future chapters may be a little longer, btw.  
> Feel free to comment!~


	8. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're convinced to give Vision a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was trying to do this properly and fight the urge to dive face first into fluff.

“Look,” Natasha sighed as she sat across from you at one the small kitchen tables at the base, setting down the two cups of chai tea she had prepared. “I can’t even … _imagine_ what must being going through your head. With Jarvis … Ultron. But …” You grimaced as you lethargically reached for your cup. You’d been hearing the same thing from everyone over the course of the past two days. After crying yourself to sleep after your first encounter with Vision, the team had been persistently trying to get you to warm up to the … whatever he was. “Vision _isn’t like_ Ultron,” she insisted. “And I know you’re probably sick of hearing it, but … I mean. He picked up the hammer, (Y/N). That’s about as sure as you can get.”

“I just …” you sigh, eyes reluctant to meet hers. You almost felt bad, feeling so hesitant, but how could you help it? You couldn’t even bear to hear his voice, let alone hold a conversation. And to let him touch you? Or touch him? He was so … cold. Having him touch you then, even if it was to keep you from falling, only made you remember the time you spent under Ultron’s thumb.

“He’s like Jarvis, if anything,” Natasha continued to argue on behalf of Vision, but it only made you increasingly skeptical. “Honest. Gentle. _Charming_ ,” she went on, nudging your arm to get you to look up at her. You tried to offer her something of a grin, which only made her sigh as she gave you one of her own. “Just … Talk to him. We’ll even chaperone, if you need us to.”

 

 

            Your hands shook as you hesitantly followed Natasha back to Tony’s lab, where Vision and your chaperone awaited. Constantly ringing them together as you approached the automatic doors, you felt your heart thudding against your chest, your breathing turning shallow, and your blood beginning to run cold. Could you really do this? If he had in fact wielded Thor’s hammer, then … But that wasn’t the point. He was, from what you had gathered, fragments of Jarvis, in a body hand-crafted by Ultron’s ideals.

“Natasha,” you called out just before you both had gotten close enough to activate the doors. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

“You’re never going to be ready,” Natasha insisted, taking hold of your wrist and pulling you with her through the doors.

In front of the windows where you had been standing during your first greeting, was Vision, peering through them, with a young brunette standing beside him. The moment you entered, he spun around, eyes bright and hopeful, and a small upwards curl on his lips. Not quite a smile, but anxious for it to be one. Though he had turned around rather swiftly, his movements still seemed painfully elegant – careful of each action. Not wanting to make eye contact with him, you turned your gaze to the woman beside him, who held an encouraging smile on her pursed lips. Natasha had stopped beside the woman, while you had lingered a few paces back, your eyes daring to peer into the crisp blue ones of the man before you. He respected your caution, not moving to get any closer to you, though his eyes never left yours.

“(Y/N),” Natasha spoke, giving a nodding gesturing in the woman’s direction. “This is Wanda. She was with us in the mission to stop Ultron from, well, destroying the world. Also known as Scarlett Witch.” Wanda gave a greeting nod of acknowledgement, and you fumbled to do the same. “She can manipulate anything,” Natasha explained, gesturing to Wanda to give an example. “Should Vision do anything you don’t like, she’ll be able to restrain him.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wanda said through a thick Russian accent. “Don’t worry,” she smiled, rolling her eyes towards Vision with a slight twitch of her head. “He may have beaten Ultron, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Your gaze shifted some from fear to realization. He had been the glimpse you had seen before they had pulled you out. Had he really been able to beat Ultron?

“Flies are an important part of your ecosystem,” Vision knowledgeably argued. “Killing them unprovoked would be –“

“Okay, well,” Natasha sighed. “I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said, turning to exit a moment later. Again your gaze grew wide with sudden panic, even more so as Wanda turned to head towards the far end of the room.

“I’ll give you two some space,” she offered with a knowing smile, glancing between the two of you before heading off, leaving you with your hand reached out in disbelief, lips parted in silent protest.

Having been left alone with him, you frowned, your eyes averting from his as your hands wrapped around your biceps uncomfortably. At first he said nothing, nor did he move. But when your eyes flickered to his, he took his chance to speak.

“I’m glad your wounds are healing as projected,” he offered, eyes bouncing from your body back to your reluctant gaze. “Though he’d only thrown you once, your injuries were quite severe. I was … concerned,” he said, almost as if he was filing through a list of available emotions to him. It was surreal, Jarvis’ voice ringing in your ears. Cruel, almost. You said nothing as you watched his eyes linger over you, your body tensing when they returned to yours once more. They seemed to sadden when seeing your unchanging if not worsening expression. “You’re frightened of me.” Still you said nothing. And though you did not feel as though you owed this … person an apology, you couldn’t help but feel somewhat bothered by his self-loathing expression. Gradually, your body relaxed as he kept his eyes averted from you. “I had hoped …” he began again. “ … that I could perhaps comfort you.”

Your gaze softened at the words, though they widened cautiously when his raised to meet yours again. Again, your body tensed as you stared into the ever moving blue pupils. Glancing away from him, you met the gaze of Natasha, who was standing just outside the lab, arms crossed, and gaze demanding. Sighing, you looked back to the red man, brows pinched in reluctance. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you took a breath, and jumped from the comfort of your hatred, into the uncertainty of vulnerability.

“I’m not … scared,” you clarified, eyes averting when his seemed to brighten.

Vision smiled, actually moving a fraction closer to you. Again your body tensed, a muscle hardening in your neck as you flinched backwards. Seeing this, he stopped immediately, his head lowering some, though his eyes remained youthful in their sheepish happiness. “I am glad. I was anxious. And now I feel … Happy.”

Though your body was tense, you couldn’t help but scoff the beginning of laughter at the blatant and childish display of joy. Perhaps they weren’t completely false, you thought, as you allowed yourself to remember your lost loved one. You sighed again, trying to calm yourself. Maybe the others had been right in what they were trying to tell you. And while you had certainly had every right to be wary of Vision, perhaps you were being unfair. It was true that the similarities between he and Ultron were terrifying, regarding their strength and lack of perception. But _he_ had saved you – along with the others. _He_ was the one that took Ultron down. If it hadn’t been for him, Ultron might have quite possibly killed everyone – and continued to have his way with you until you were forced to comply to his demands. You may not have owed him an apology – but you did _owe_ him a thank you. Vision never asked to be ... well, made. But he was doing what he believed to be right. And that meant saving _you_.

“Thank you …” you murmured, but Vision heard you without hindrance.

“You’re thanking me,” he acknowledged, brows raised in confused appreciation. “Though I don’t know what –“

“For saving me,” you finished, meeting his gaze, your eyes threatening to water as you realized you had been shunning the man responsible for your freedom. “Thank you,” you began you cry.

Vision’s joyful gaze immediately fell into mild horror as he watched the first of your tears fall. His hands jerked upwards, though stopped at his waist, his confliction between consoling and frightening you effecting his judgement.

“Oh … You’re welcome … I …”

“Vision?” came the accent-layered skepticism from Wanda, the soft hiccupping from your soft sobs gaining her attention. “What are you doing?” she demanded, making her way over in shock. “You made her cry,” she gasped, looking from you to him in both shock and disappointment. Vision frowned, nervously looking between you and Wanda.

“I … I –“

“No, he didn’t,” you argued, reaching up to wipe your eyes and sniffling the beginnings of laughter, Vision once again reminding you of the caring and worrisome personality of Jarvis. Even in death, he had saved you once again with his sacrifice of becoming the man before you. “I’m sorry, I’m just …” you wept, turning away as you felt yourself begin to break down, the tears you had been trying to suppress returning in full.  “I can’t,” you wept with a smile. “They were right. You are like him,” you laughed, continuously wiping your eyes as you rushed for the lab doors, but Wanda and Vision reaching for you in worry. Both their arms fell to their sides as they watched you go, rushing past Natasha, who let you return to your room without a word of protest.

Again, Vision looked on in anguish and longing as he was forced to let you go, or risk making the situation worse. Wanda looked up to him sympathetically.

“What happened?” she asked.

“She thanked me.” Vision’s shoulders seemed to slump. “For saving her life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope I'm doing Vision justice!


	9. A Time to Grieve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You desperately need time to grieve but end up finding comfort in the last place you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I had trouble finding time to work on it this week. Sorry!  
> (I'm an indie author and had a release, and it took a lot more time than expected! Maybe because it was my first erotica. Kind of nerve wracking. Feel free to look at it! It's called Duchess & the Damned by Jaz Johnson)
> 
> Anyway, figured I'd give you what I have instead of making you wait ages. Enjoy!

“Hold it!” Tony shouted after you as the doors to the elevator had begun to close, jogging to make it time before they did, seeing as though you weren’t reaching out to stop them. You hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. After running out of your meeting with Vision, you wanted to get off the base. You needed some fresh air, and time to think. But it seemed as though Tony had other plans. He’d been able to make it in time, squeezing through the closing doors with a grunt, and panting as he gathered himself next to you. You looked away, arms crossed as you tried to hold your tears back for the duration of the ride. “Thanks for getting the door,” Tony jested, side glancing you as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt, brow arched. “You don’t mind if I avoid the stairs, right? Pepper’s been on my case about staying fit and well … You know how it is,” he rambled before pressing the emergency stop button. Eyes widened, you looked at him in disbelief, making his other brow go up as he glanced between the button and your expression. He gestured towards it innocently with one hand, the other in his pants pocket. “Wh … What? Was that not the floor you wanted?”

Groaning, you looked away from him again with a roll of your eyes, this time turning your body as well.

“I don’t want to talk, Tony,” you announced through your stuffed and sniffling nose.

“Sure you do,” Tony insisted. “And _I’m_ here to listen.”

“That’s not something you do very well,” you argued. Lifting his hand to his chest, Tony stood with his mouth agape and his ego falsely offended.

“I’m hurt.” Sighing, you shook your head, still refusing to look at him. A moment of awkward silence later, he sighed, his lips flattening into a hard line as he looked about, stuffing his hands in his other hand in his other pocket. “Look. I know … How you felt about Jarvis. I saw the data. I saw how you spoke to him. I was _there_ for most of it. And when I wasn’t I had footage from the suits.”

“Is that supposed to make me _less_ uncomfortable?” you barked with a scowl, your privacy so carelessly admitted to being invaded.

“My point is. I’m not going to stand here and say that I feel what you’re feeling after all of this, but I am saying that I can understand that it’s a shit load to go through. And having shit loads to go through is kind of my forte.”

“What am I supposed to do, pretend he’s not like Jarvis? Am I just supposed to pretend that Jarvis never existed?”

“I’m saying to be grateful that Ultron didn’t fully succeed,” Tony clarified. “I’m saying to … appreciate the bits of Jarvis that survived in Vision. Like I do. Having to give up Jarvis wasn't easy. Believe me. But ... it made it a little easier to see the Jarvis in Vision, than to erase him completely.”

You took a moment to consider what he was saying. Maybe you had been looking at this in a cynical way. But damn was it hard to be positive. You averted your eyes in turmoil when Tony reached out to lay a hand on your shoulder, gripping it gently.

“Also, no offense, but, Vision is probably like, the _nicest_ person on the planet right now. You being afraid of him is _kind of_ ridiculous.” Sniffling, you rolled your eyes, turning away from Tony and making him retreat his hand to defend himself. “Like, I totally get _why_ you are. With the whole, supernatural strength that held you hostage and all. But …”

“All I want is time to grieve!” you blurted. “I can see now that’s not like Ultron, and that there is a part of Jarvis in him, but I’m not going to stand here and pretend that I haven’t lost him! I don’t hate Vision, I just want time to grieve,” you wept. “It hasn’t even been a week since I’ve had to accept the fact that he’s gone, and the moment I get back, I have to buddy up with this Jarvis sound-alike? I just …”

“Sorry,” Tony sighed, realizing the grave mistake in all of their attempts at persuasion. “Having to save the world and bypass those killed in the process … It kind of makes us a little dense to that subject.”

Shaking your head, you wiped your eyes, trying to calm your heaving chest. “I know you all mean well. But I just need some time to think without persuasions.”

“Understood.”

It was then that the sound of creaking filled the elevator, followed by a loud grunt as the elevator doors were slowly pried open. When they were wide enough to step through, it was Steve’s face you saw, scrunched in his efforts to free you both from the seemingly stuck elevator. Eyes squinting open when he got the doors open with his hands alone, Cap offered a smile to both of you, though his brows looked worried in comparison.

“Need a lift?” he attempted to joke, making Tony groan and shove his hands back in his pockets as he rolled his eyes. You couldn’t help but scoff a laugh before sniffling, wiping your eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this was one of the shorter ones, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner now that this book is out of the way. 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I love hearing from you guys!


	10. Second Chances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time alone, you decide to give getting to know Vision a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took even longer. I'm hitting some annoying writer's block, and also thinking about starting another fic, which I will reveal in the end notes. But I think I may start it to have something to go back and forth between for when I get writer's block on one of them so I can still contribute something. I'm running into the problem of ... I orginally intended for this fic to be plotless smut, and now there are feels and I want to appropriately pace for said feels and I need to figure out how to effectively do that without being boring. So forgive me if the chapters take a little longer to make and are a little shorter until the smut starts up again. I'm trying to continue giving you good stuff, but also build on their relationship.

It had been another couple of days since our last encounter with Vision, and the team had finally realized that were pushing entirely too hard for something you hadn’t been ready for. They’d given you some time to yourself, and you had used that time to reflect on both what you had endured, and your current actions. In doing so, you’d come to the conclusion of a few things. One being that Vision and Ultron were undoubtedly alike. Not so much in their objectives or their morals. But in their way of thinking. How they analyzed the world. But that being said, they were also vastly different in the same aspects. One bent on destruction as a source of salvation. And the other devoted to preservation and taking value in the present.

Thinking about it, you felt foolish about your fears. But even so … it would be even more foolish to completely abandon them. If Jarvis was downloaded – thus providing Vision (or at least aiding him) with the personality he had now, who was to say something or someone else couldn’t be uploaded? Who was to say Jarvis’ data couldn’t be corrupted? The possibilities were enough to keep you on edge. But your continued exposure to Vision’s kindness was also enough to keep you from outright shunning him. And even as you remained skeptical, you found yourself cursing yourself for being such so ungrateful. And that was why – if nothing else – you were going to make an effort to know the AI – the man that saved you.

Coming to a stop in front of the bedroom you had been directed to, you sighed, staring at the labeling that read “Vision”, stamped into the wooden door. Staring at it with a swiftly beating heart, you hesitated, your hand hovering in a fist in front of it. Your breathing became short, your hand trembling. Lowering it, you frowned, disgusted with yourself. You’d made a promise to yourself and still you were too scared to even knock on the door.

“Damn it,” you scowled under your breath as you glared down at your feet.

“Are you having some difficulty?” rang Vision’s voice.

Your head snapped back up, only to meet Vision’s gaze directly in front of you. His head and neck had fazed through the door, and he was horribly unaware of how to address your personal space. Gasping, you immediately jerked away against the wall of the hallway. Flattening yourself against it and resisting a scream, you stared with wide eyes, as he stared back with his ever curious ones.

“You needn’t be cautious of being unable to open the door. It is never locked,” he offered in an explanation. As your heart rate began to regulate, you shook your head, trying to get a hold of yourself long enough to respond.

“I … I wasn’t going to just …” you said in defense, watching as he fazed through the door completely in order to stand before you. “How did you know I was out here?” Instead of offering you an answer, he merely gave a soft smile. You shook off the mystery, summing it up to the apparent list of abilities you had yet to discover. If he could walk through walls, perhaps he could see through the as well. “Anyway … I … wanted to come apologize to you. I … I’ve been rude, unfair, and ungrateful.” Vision studied your expression as you spoke, his eyes skittering about your own as you looked about in both discomfort and embarrassment. “I just … I needed.”

“Time to accept your loss,” he finished, making your eyes meet his in surprise. “It’ is to my understanding that the time immediately following the loss of a loved one is called grieving. Where one takes time to come to accept the loss, and begin the process of adjusting.”

“… Yeah.”

“After our second failed attempt at speaking to one another, the others had informed me that I should not approach you, with or without them. That being said, I’m surprised to see you at my doorstep after only a few days. I was under the impression that it could take several months for one to –”

“Yeah, well,” you barked defensively, cutting him off. “That’s not the case with me.” There was a slight pause in his next words before he offered a nod and a smile.

“I see. I understand.”

“Good,” you huffed, your eyes struggling to meet his. Another awkward silence. Now that you had made to Vision, you had no idea what to say to him. You hadn’t thought that far. Hell, you didn’t think you’d actually have the nerve to make it to his bedroom, let alone hold a conversation.

“(Y/N)?” Vision spoke, gaining your attention. Your harsh and defensive expression immediately softened when seeing his cheerful gaze, throwing your caution off with his lack of threatening demeanor.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“What?” Your brows furrowed. “For what?”

“I was … worried. I had thought that I would never gain the opportunity to have any sort of relationship with you, because of the similarities you see between me and both Ultron and J.A.R.V.I.S. And while I had come to accept that, I was admittedly … saddened by the fact.” You could feel your heart sinking with guilt. This man … They were right. He was nothing like Ultron. Not in any way that mattered. He held such sorrow for something he had done nothing to cause. Something that was no fault of his own, and yet took full responsibility for. “And so –“

“You’re wrong,” you spoke up, cutting him off again and getting him to look up into your eyes, which had lost their reservations of fear. “I was … wrong. You’re not like Ultron.” Vision merely stared, though his gaze seemed mildly surprised. “I had just … assumed you would be. And I’m … I’m sorry for that. I realize now that you’re not like him. Not in the ways that matter.” Another smile spawned on his lips, making yours do the same.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as terrible as you had imagined. And maybe Tony was right. Getting to know Vision, and appreciating the parts of Jarvis that were left ... At the very least, it was better than drowning in your own grief and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. About this other fic. Any Bleach fans here? As in, the anime Bleach?   
> Yes? Any fans of Espada #4 Ulquiorra? Yes? Good. So I'm going to be starting an Ulquiorra x Reader x Aizen fic where instead of Orihime being kidnapped, the reader is during her attempt to save her. (along with some minor smutty happenings with the other Espada like Grimmjow). Let me know what you think in the comments! Also keep a look out for it. I'm going to try to have it up within hours of this one.


	11. A soul within a soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision speaks of a lingering soul within his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I've gotten super busy, as well as trying to write for my second fic. But I promise I'm not giving up on either. Just bear with me!

“Do you ever … think of him?” you asked Vision, who was sitting beside you on your bed. After being unable to decide where it was he wanted to go, you had invited him to talk in your room, turning on the television and letting That 70’s Show run in the background for the sake of filling the silence. “Jarvis,” you clarified.

“Not … in the sense of him as an individual, as I hadn’t the chance to know him personally. But … I do think of his input in regard to my personality in my creation. As I’ve learned about him, I find myself extremely grateful that he was a being of good intention, rather than corruption. I wonder quite often who I would be had it been another program that had been used.”

“I see …”

“Though …” Vision went on when seeing your dissatisfaction with his answer. “I do feel … _connected_ to him, in some ways.”

“Really?” you egged on, eyes wide in hopeful wonder. “How?”

“It’s … difficult to explain. When being informed about who you were … though I knew nothing about you previously, I felt as though I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“I knew your name before any of the others had mentioned it to me. Though I don’t think I realized it. But when being told, it was almost as if I was familiar with it. The same goes for when we were able to meet. I had never seen your face before, and yet … I felt oddly comforted by it.”

You stared speechless. Could there really be remnants of Jarvis’ soul within Vision’s? Seeing your lack of response, Vision frowned, worried that he may have somehow offended you.

“(Y/N)?”

“Oh, sorry. That’s … That’s amazing.”

“Yes … I often wonder if it’s due to Jarvis that I feel the way I do.”

“The way you do?”

Vision paused, actually showing some sign of hesitation towards explaining himself. A moment later, he smiled, his head lowering some in sheepish admittance.

“Again, it’s … difficult to explain. But … I feel, very close to you, (Y/N). I was very disoriented when you hadn’t wanted anything to do with me. I believe the expression is … heartbroken. Though I admit I have no real understanding of the concept that causes it to begin with.”

Wait, what? Did he just … Had he just confessed to you? Or … had Jarvis?

“You … were sad that I wouldn’t talk to you? Even when you didn’t know me?”

“Yes, though like I said … I felt as though I did. I still do, even though I have no information on any of your preferences, patterns, or mannerism. I’m not really sure how I should explain it,” he sighed, his smile fading as he came to a loss. But you smiled. Even he hadn’t meant what you thought, you were still humbled that he already cared so much about you.

“Do you want to know more?” you asked, an offering tilt in your head.

“I’m sorry?”

“About me. Would you like to know more?”

“You would be willing to allow me to learn?” Vision perked, his posture straightening even more than it already was.

“On one condition. You can ask me any question, and I will answer. If I can do the same with you.” You were extremely curious to learn more about him as well.

“Of course. I would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have.”

“Then we have a deal,” you said, extending your hand. But Vision merely stared at it. Holding back a giggle, you extending it a little further, making his eyes meet yours in confusion. “You’re supposed to take my hand. It’s a sign that we’ve made an agreement.”

“I see,” Vision nodded, slowly reaching forward and clasping his hand gently around yours.

And when he did, your body tensed. You’d expected him to feel cold, like Ultron. You had prepared to grin and bear it. But that wasn’t the case. He was cool, yes, but arguably because of the temperature in the room. The exposed vibranium was cool to the touch, but elsewhere… after settling against your hand, you were exposed to the warmth that laid nestled beneath. You’d almost pulled your hand away, had Vision not started squeezing it gently. Meeting his eyes, you watched as he took in the feel of your skin, as if feeling flesh for the first time, his forever spiraling eyes seemingly zooming in on the surface as they flickered about. Your heart fluttered when his eyes finally met yours, a small smile coming to his lips as you finally pulled your hand away, trying to return the expression.

“Then we have a deal,” you breathed, nervously looking away.

“Yes …” Vision agreed, looking down at his still extended hand, turning it over to study his palm. “A deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to comment! :) I love hearing from you guys.


	12. Coming to Wattpad!

Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that I joined Wattpad under the name SometimesINovel. I'm going to be updating my fanfiction there as well as here, and I just didn't want to alarm anyone or make anyone think my work had been stolen. It's me! No worries. I think the platform is a great way to connect to readers as well, since there's like a wall you guys can write on to me without having to post comments (although I still encourage them!) and the ability to send me direct messages.

I'll also be posting my original work there as well. (I'm an indie author with a few published works). I've just uploaded my latest release, which is a steamy victorian erotic romance. If you check it out, it would mean the world to me. :) It's free and a hot read, so why not? And if you want it for keeps, there's link to the amazon page. But even if you don't buy it, I'm looking for reviews, so if you do like it, could can leave a review on amazon! (If you want, of course).

I'll be posting more of my works there as well, if they're stand-alones or the first book in a series. So feel free to take the freebies!

Thanks again!

Also, sorry updating is taking so long. I had to go home for a week for my mom's birthday and an anime drawing class I had to teach, and then family emergencies happened and well ... Don't worry, I will update as soon as I can!


	13. Born Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vision talk about the concept of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment!

“So, then … you _aren’t_ afraid of heights,” Vision repeated for the third time, after your botched attempt to explain the exceptions to the rule.

Brows furrowed, he was very intent on making sure he understood, less he mistakenly take flight with you for whatever reason. But again, you shook your head, sighing.

“No, I am,” you insisted. “Just not if I’ve got some sort of seat belt – I’ve just got to know I’m not going to fall. Like – rollercoasters are okay – most of the time. But I can’t just look over a cliff like I would out of a window.”

“I … see.”

“Are you afraid of heights?” you asked with a knowing grin as you watched Vision from across the island counter in the kitchen. You sat on one side, while Vision stood on the other.

“I am not,” Vision said with a mimicking grin, his eyes looking at you from the light dip of his head. “I can fly.”

“I know,” you giggled with a shake of your head. It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Vision floating instead of standing. In fact, you wouldn’t be surprised if you saw him doing so if you were to look over the counter.

“Then why –“

“I was joking,” you explained.

“Joking,” he repeated, and though it wasn’t said as a question, you could tell he was confused. But before you could explain, he proceeded to. “Something said or done to evoke laughter or amusement.”

“Right,” you smiled. “I thought you were confused. I was going to explain it.”

“I have access to countless databases, dictionaries, and encyclopedias,” he said proudly. “I can interpret almost anything in question.”

“And yet I had to explain the concept of a handshake for our deal,” you scoffed endearingly. Vision’s lips parted in hesitation, before clamping shut in a sheepish and seemingly apologetic smile, his eyes averting. “It’s okay,” you rushed to assure, gesturing your hand out to him and gaining his attention. “If there’s something you don’t understand, I’ll try to explain it to you.”

“That would be tremendously appreciated,” he admitted. “Though I have access to countless articles and studies on human nature, there are still several concepts that baffle and confuse me.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Love … Hate … War.” Your body tensed at the list, while Vision’s gaze seemed to intensify, his eyes fixed on a spot on the counter. You reminded yourself who you were talking to, and tried to calm down. “I don’t think I could ever evoke the emotion to lead to hate, I can’t understand why war would ever be perceived as a solution, and love … There are so many different meanings … definitions … explanations … and yet. So many ways it’s portrayed. Ranging from tender to abusive.”

Your thoughts flickered back to Ultron, and the justifications he used to carry on with what you would call torture. His cold metal hands on your body. His breaching into thoughts and nervous system. Your blood began to run cold when Vision spoke out to you.

“(Y/N)?” Head snapping upwards, your lashes fluttered. “Are you alright? You look as though you’re becoming paler. To my knowledge, that is a sign of distress. Your heartrate has also elevated.”

You frowned. So he had ability, too. Shaking your head, you forced yourself to stop. Vision hadn’t done anything wrong. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Are you sure? I don’t remember a heart condition being in your file,” he pressed, his expression growing more concerned with your denial. You offered him a warm smile.

“I’m sure. Sorry. Love is a tough one.”

“What would you consider it to be? Or rather … what does it mean to you?”

“Oh … Well … Love is … when you enjoy being around someone more than anyone else in the world. When you can talk about anything, do anything together … A connection between you and another person that … that you’re scared of losing. Being in love with someone is wanting to take care of them, wanting them to be safe, happy, and wanting to spend the rest of your life with them … Or at least, that’s how I see it.”

“I see … Have you ever been in love?”

“I … I’d like to think so,” you said, with Jarvis in mind. Vision’s head lowered cautiously.

“With … Jarvis?” You were silent, averting your eyes, though you felt no tears. “I’m sorry … It would be natural for you to resent me.”

“What? No!” you protested, earning a surprised look from the both of you. “I don’t resent you, Vision. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t ask to be born. You –“

“Born?” he repeated in sudden fascination. You stopped, watching him and waiting for an explanation for his interruption. “Is that how you perceive it? That I was born, and not created?”

“I … well …” you hesitated. You weren’t quite sure. He was so different from Jarvis, whom you knew to be a program. And while he was closer to Ultron, there was still something increasingly … _human_ about him.

“Do you consider me a person?”

“I … Well, yeah. I mean … yes,” you decided with a definitive nod. There was a slight pause before Vision smiled, the first unapologetic one you’d seen yet. So much so that it had caught you off guard with its warmth. You couldn’t help but smile in return. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to wanting to start that Captain America x Reader x Loki fic, I also want to start a like... love ... octagon? with Naruto. The love/smut interests would include Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, Kakashi, Gaara, and Kabuto. With the reader pursuing Kakashi. Thoughts? Would you read something like that? Warning, there'd be a shit ton of feels.


	14. There is Only You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for such a long break between updates. >_

Eyes flickering about the screen, Vision’s gaze grew ever more curious as the images passed, his eyes capturing and logging every detail, analyzing every aspect, as if vital to his survival itself. He almost seemed jarred when the images stopped, his eyes widening and his hand reaching out towards the screen in longing.

“Those are all the pictures I have. My mom might have more but probably not too many more than I have,” you said, moving to close the slideshow on your laptop. Looking over to Vision with a grin, it quickly faded when seeing his expression of despair, your body turning towards him. “Vision? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, his head giving a slight shake, as if to bring him back to reality. “Excuse me,” he sheepishly apologized, his head lowering as he glanced at the computer screen. “Watching you grow into the person that exists today. It’s truly remarkable.”

You scoffed, unable to help your smile at his admiration. “You make it sound like I’m some endangered species or something.”

“Well, I could argue that you are,” Vision argued, tugging at a smile. Your brows furrowed, and he went to explain. “Not in terms of your species, of course. But …” his hand rose to your face, and though you were surprised, you did not flinch as you would have before. “There is only one of you. Every day, your body undergoes changes, although invisible to the naked eye, changes that no less, shape who you become, and how you are perceived. There can never be another …”

His thumb stroked your cheek as his eyes flickered about your facial features, while yours stayed fixed on his, her cheeks burning when they finally met yours. Looking away, you scoffed again, though this time it was much more bare, just an excuse to break the silence, stalling so you could think of what to say next. His hand lowered from your face, only to hover over your chest, his fingertips gently touching against your collarbone as his eyes flickered to your chest.

“Unless of course, you believe in reincarnation,” he softly laughed to himself. “But even then, it’s …” his words trailed off when looking back up to you, his expression falling when seeing your burning face. “(Y/N)? Is something wrong?”

“N-No,” you stammered, looking away. “It’s just … no one’s ever said something like that to me before.”

Immediately, Vision pulled his hand away, and somehow, you felt oddly burdened by its absence. “I’m … sorry,” Vision frowned. “It wasn’t my intention to offend you. I was merely –“

“No, no,” you said in mild laughter, shaking your head as your hands rose to gently clasp around his surprisingly warm one. The moment they made contact, Vision’s eyes fell to them, observing as if in a trance. “I’m not offended, I’m … flattered,” you realized, offering a smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course …” Vision said, voice low as he watched your hands leave him.

“It must be refreshing, to view people like that,” you went on, making him look up at you. “To see everyone as their own person, and not like something following a formula.”

“Not quite,” Vision argued. “I wouldn’t really mind there being multiples of other people. But … I feel I am rather thankful that there is only one of you. That I am able to experience your life as it develops.”

You felt your chest warm at his words, a smile tugging at your lips. “Vision, you know … Somehow, I think I’m happier now, than I would have been with Jarvis,” you said without thinking, but flushed the moment you realized, Vision’s expression enlightening. You turned away embarrassed, mentally scolding yourself as you tried to correct yourself. “I mean … That’s … It’s nice … being about to be with you like this.”

“Like this …” Vision repeated. You turned to explain but stopped when you saw that he had leaned forward, his hand coming to rest on your thigh. “Then … my form no longer frightens you?”

“Your … what? I’m not … scared of you, Vision.”

“I’m glad …” he said, grinning, his hand’s grip tightening ever so slightly over your thigh.

“Vision?”

“I had been … hesitant, up until now, in regards to touching you. Knowing that this was the body Ultron had wanted, I was unsure of how you would …”

“I’m not afraid of you touching me,” you reassured with a gentle smile. “You would never hurt me. I know that now.” You hadn’t paid much attention to it before, but each time Vision had touched you, it had been extremely cautious, as if you were as fragile as a blade of grass. He was more aware than you had given him credit for, and it was time he knew that you appreciated it. “It’s alright, Vision. Really.”

You smiled as he moved closer, welcoming the curious and gentle touches. It was safe to assume that he hadn’t the opportunity to have so much contact with the team, and you were happy to provide yourself as a window for his learning experience. But when his hand left your leg to cup your face, you felt your heart pick up again, only to do so more before you could calm yourself when Vision began to lean forward.

“Then … If it’s alright,” he practically whispered as he inched closer.

Inching back a bit when he hadn’t stopped, you stuttered. “V-Vision?”

And then his lips were upon yours, the firm, yet supple texture of his lips pressing against your own and sending a shockwave through you. Your eyes widened in shock as his hand pressed against your cheek, and he pressed further into you. His lips parted to cover yours and they opened to question him, giving an awkward squeak when Vision continued to lean forward, eventually gently knocking you back onto your bed.

With his eyes closed, his fingers moved to hold the nape of your neck, his palm still resting on your cheek as the kiss lingering. Hands fumbling after a moment of uncertainty, they clutched at his shoulders, unsure of whether to push him back or not. Your head was spinning. Vision was … kissing you? You hadn’t been aware that he knew how to do such a thing, let alone that that was what he had meant by being cautious. Your body began to squirm beneath him after some time, wanting to come up for air, but it was only when your laptop fell from your lap onto the floor from your squirming that your lips parted, Vision’s gaze glancing briefly towards the sound. Gasping, you started panting, your face all sorts of red when Vision looked back to you, expression resembling that of a happy child.

“Wh … What …” was all you could manage. Vision merely stared, waiting patiently for you to finish. But when you struggled for words, he began to lean back down. It was then that you shoved your hands against his chest. “W-Wait!” you squawked, making him stop. “Vision, this … This isn’t what I meant,” you tried to explain. Immediately, Vision sat up, freeing you to do the same.

“Was it not satisfactory?” Vision asked, expression pinched in self-criticism.

“Satis … What? No, that’s not what I … Why did you kiss me?”

“Because … I … wanted to,” he said, as if he were figuring it out for himself in that moment. “I wanted to feel them … I’m … sorry.”

You felt your heart ache at the sight of his regret, your hand reaching out to his thigh in an attempt to comfort him. And it was then that you realized you weren’t angry. But instead … “It’s alright.” Looking up into your eyes, Vision searched for your forgiveness. But in receiving it, you wondered what that meant. What that meant for the both of you.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves.
> 
> P.S.! I FINALLY started that LokixReaderxCaptain America fic. It's called The Caged Heart. Enjoy!


	15. Birds & Bees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision has a talk with Tony about how he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I breeezed by this chapter so I thought I'd upload it. I had entirely too much fun writing Tony, lol, but I think I captured him well. Thoughts? Enjoy!

“Wait, wait, wait, wait …” Tony said, his hand out to stop Vision from explaining any further. “You did _what?_ ”

“Your reaction is almost similar to hers …” Vision grimaced, his head lowering. “She claimed to have forgiven me, but …”

“Okay, so … What? You … Wait.” Plopping onto the bar stool behind him, Tony stared at Vision dumbfounded, his hands on his knees to keep himself from tumbling over. “So … You kissed her. Like … she wasn’t showing you a porno and asked you if you wanted to try it because you’re you. But _you_ … of your own free will, _kissed her_.”

“Correct.”

Again, Tony stared, his mouth somewhat agape as he searched Vision’s expression for some sort of hint that he was joking, only to find none. Leaning back and closing his mouth, he shook his head, unable to comprehend. He didn’t know what to make of the information. Tony, the genius, was at a loss.

“Did you _know_ you were kissing her when you did? Like, do you even _know_ what a kiss is? Do you know _why_ people kiss? Do we need to have a birds and bees talk? On second thought, I don’t think I’m ready for that. Do I need to get you condoms? Do you even need … con – Are you even of _age_ to – You know what, never mind.” Tony said in a slew of rapid words, holding on of his hands out to stop himself. “ _Pepper?_ ” he called out in peril.  

“Kisses can show one’s affection towards another.”

“Well, I mean yeah, among other things. HELP,” Tony said as he tapped the letters into his phone in a text to Pepper, only to snap his attention up in realization a moment later. “Wait, so … Okay, so you understand that. So, what? You were … showing her ... _affection_?”

“Correct.”

“Okay but … why not give her a _hug_? Or tell her you … I don’t know, _appreciate her_? You’re a wordy guy. You like words.”

Vision hesitated, considering Tony’s point.

“I am … unsure. I … wanted to …”

“To … show her affection,” Tony offered.

“To kiss her,” Vision corrected.

“Hohboy,” Tony sighed, leaning back against the island counter top with crossed arms. Vision frowned, now feeling a bit confused himself. “Anything else you feel like doin’, tiger? That I should know about? Going through any growth spurts? Sensations? Changes?”

“Actually –“

“Ah – Nn - Ah, wait,” Tony immediately interrupted, not having expected the answer to be yes. Leaping from the stool to walk around the counter top to the fridge, taking out a beer and prying it open. Closing the fridge and leaning against it with a deep breath and a nod, Tony took a long chug before he signaled Vision to continue, having prepared himself.

“Since (Y/N) has arrived, and we’ve become more acquainted … I’ve felt more and more … conflicted,” Vision began, his brows slightly furrowed as he considered his word of choice. “Unsatisfied.”

Tony coughed, choking on his last gulp of beer at the explanation. “Satis – Unsatisfied. Huh,” he said, trying to engage in the conversation. “How so? What … Uh, what is it you think will …phew, uh …” He sighed, closing his eyes, still trying to comprehend what was happening, like a father reacting to his son’s first sexual urges. “Satisfy you?”

“I’m … not sure.”

“Okay. Well … What do you want to do?”

“I … want to kiss her ... again.”

“Okay … well … is this just some thing you’re curious about? Do you want to kiss Natasha? Wanda? _Me?_ I hear Rogers is actually pretty good.”

Vision’s brows furrows, a slight frown on his lips. “I’d rather not.”

“So … it’s just (Y/N).”

“It appears that way, yes.”

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping as he offered a grin. “Well, I’m no expert, junior, but I’d say you like her. I didn’t really … think that was possible, but, hey, by all means. I mean, and she of all people would probably go for that sort of thing, considering.”

“But I don’t _dislike_ any of you,” Vision argued. “And yet, these … urges, seem to only arise when I am in her presence, and often times even when she’s away.”

“I know, buddy,” Tony sympathized, walking over to him and clamping his hand down on his broad shoulder. “Love is a cruel mistress.”

“Love?”

“Look. If you want _my_ advice … If she said it was alright, and this is how you feel, then go for it. You might just end up satisfying the both of you,” Tony suggested, patting his back. "Just ... make sure you know what you're doing first. Stay away from taboo and safe word territory and you should be fine."

Vision gave a slow nod in consideration. “I see … very well. Thank you, Tony,” Vision said, bowing his head in thanks.

Exiting the room with new clarity, Vision gave a departing nod to Tony, just as Pepper rushed in, greeting Vision before rushing to Tony’s side.

“Tony? What is it? I got your –“

“Oh. That? Don’t worry about that. Do you want kids? Is that going to be a thing?” Tony fired, making Pepper fumbled for words, her brows pinching as she looked to and from Tony to Vision in confusion, her lips parted in hesitation of her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment!


	16. Free Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Bruce for some clarity, trying to understand what happened with Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Vision,” Bruce repeated for the third time after you had pulled him aside to tell him about what had happened. You nodded, her body fidgeting in anticipation of his reaction. Bruce paused, looking to the side, his hand coming to his chin before dropping again and hovering as he looked back with squinted eyes. “ _Vision_ ,” he said again, making you roll yours.

“ _Bruce_ ,” you groaned, turning to the side a bit and letting your shoulders slump.

“I’m sorry,” he half laughed. “I’m just having a hard time believing that the guy that couldn’t understand what a handshake for a deal was just randomly kissed you.”

You’d been going to Bruce to talk about your happenings with Vision instead of Natasha or Wanda, hoping that he could maybe help you understand his thought process as a scientist, and he had. You hadn’t gone to Tony because, well … he was Tony. And you wanted someone that was going to take you seriously, and not turn everything you were going to say into a pun or some sort of joke. Especially not with a topic like this.

“Well it’s not like I can believe it any more than you can!”

“Well, no, but I mean … Well …”

“What? Spit it out.”

“Did you … tell him to?”

“What? No!” you squawked, your cheeks burning at the accusation.

“It’s just … Vision isn’t the type of person to just do something like that without some sort of … permission. I mean, I didn’t even know he knew _how_ to do that,” Bruce argued, making you hesitate.

“W-Well …”

“So you _did_.”

“No! He was saying something about being hesitant to touch me because he thought I was still scared of him so I just told him that I wasn’t and that it was okay. I didn’t know he was going to _kiss_ me!” you protested.

“Hm. So he really just … wow. That’s … a whole other level of complexity I didn’t know he had.”

“So you think he was really … You don’t think he was just misinterpreting an interaction between people? Like … Maybe he meant to kiss my cheek? But in like a friendly way? Like how people greet one another? Or maybe …”

“Well, what did he say about it?”

“Well, he said he wanted to, but –“

“Wanted to kiss you?”

“Well, yeah. He said he wanted to … feel my lips?”

Bruce’s brows shot up, his arms crossing. “Well. From one man to another, that doesn’t sound like a _mistake_.”

“But, I mean … it’s _Vision_ …,” you mumbled.

“Is he not allowed to have desires?” Bruce challenged.

“Well, of course. I mean, I guess … but … Why _me_? I mean, it’s not like _he_ gets anything out if it … right?” Bruce paused studying your expression, making your brows pinch. “What?”

“Did _you?_ ”

“What?”

“Did you get something out of it? You know … Did you …” He made some gestures with his hands, making your face flush in realization, your eyes going wide before looking away.

“Bruce!”

“Well?”

You hesitated. “I … I don’t know …” you sheepishly admitted. “It felt … different?”

“Different from …”

“I don’t know … different than what I expected?”

“You’ve thought about kissing Vision before?” Bruce asked, surprised.

“I mean …” you rambled, blushing. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss certain people?”

“Oh. Have you … wondered about me?” Bruce couldn’t help but ask.

“Bruce. Focus,” you insisted, face flattening.

“Right, sorry. So … Was it a good different?”

You sighed, your shoulders slumping again as your briefly looked to the ceiling. “I don’t know … I guess? I … These past few days have been … a lot.”

“In what ways?”

“I see so much of what I loved in Jarvis in Vision. But there’s also _more_. He’s tender and earnest and gentle in a way Jarvis could have never been without a body or knowledge of one, or this … organic _life_ that Vision has with the infinity gem. And it almost feels like …”

“You’re falling in love with him,” Bruce offered with an understanding nod.

You paused, the words resonating with you.

_Were you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Feel free to comment.


	17. Going Steady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vision figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking o long! Don't hate me!

Walking up to Vision’s door, you took a deep breath, trying to steady yourself. Having taken a break from Vision yesterday, you’d put some thought into your conversation with Bruce, and decided that you should at least have a conversation with Vision about where he stood in all of this. Actually get a clear idea of what he was thinking, and where he was coming from. As you stood there, you couldn’t help but scoff at your nervousness. Your uncertainty.

You’d always wanted a relationship with Jarvis, and had never been nervous about the possibility. But now, now that there was a tangible hope with Vision, who you were ... you were practically shaking. Granted, Vision was a big step from the norm, but with everyone that mattered in your life having supported you with Jarvis, who was arguably more so, the thought of you being hesitant was almost enough to make you laugh.

But still …

“Vision?” you called out after finally knocking on his door. “Are you in there?”

“I am. Please, come in,” he offered in response. “The door is unlocked.”

Entering the room with an exhale, you offered Vision a smile as he stood to greet you, having been sitting at his desk with his computer, though the thought of him using it when he had access to almost every database known to man was a little perplexing. He returned your smile, walking over to you and making you stop to allow him to close the distance on his own.

“Hello, (Y/N),” he cheerfully greeted, making your smile broaden. You were happy not to hear any remorse in his voice after not seeing him the day before.

“Vision … can we talk?” you asked, your hands coming together to pick at one another.

Vision nodded, seemingly becoming more aware. “Of course. There were some things I had wanted to discuss with you as well. As well as some things I wanted to show you.”

“Oh? What is it?” you asked, far more interested in what he had to say that your own ramblings. “Is something … wrong?” A sudden twinge of worry overcame you. Had he maybe regret what he had done? That made you stop. What if he did? What if he really was just experimenting? What if that’s all this was?

“No, nothing particularly wrong. Though, there had been some things I had been … uncertain about, that I was hoping we could discuss.

“Oh … O-Of course. What is it?”

“Well,” Vision somewhat sighed, his eyes averting as he began to pace. “I had first been wondering if I had in fact been … out of line,” he said, his eyes looking up to yours. “The other day. I became under the impression that you hadn’t actually _meant_ to make yourself available to my advances … Which has left me a little … uncertain of how I should behave moving forward.”

His … advances? Did he mean that in the way it sounded?

“… What do you mean?”

“(Y/N), the more time we spend together, the more I am left enduring this feeling of … longing. It is admittedly an emotion I have not encountered until now, and after much consideration and reflection of both my make-up and emotional capacity, I’ve come to the conclusion that perhaps I …” You stared with wide eyes, hanging onto his every word and waiting for him to continue. “It may be possible that I …well … by your standards and what I’ve decidedly collected as my own … I feel … that love, best describes my ….” You nearly choked on your breathing.

“Me too,” you blurted out in an awkward confession, making Vision stop. Your face flushed, your heart pounding in your ears. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. But even still … The fact that he was saying it … “I … I mean … I think that I’m …” Confidence draining under his gaze, you struggled for your words. “It’s been … really confusing for me too. But … if that’s how you feel, then … Maybe … it’s okay?”

Walking past you, Vision made his way to the bedroom door, looking to be pacing. “Vision?” What now? Was he going to respond? What was he doing? Had you been wrong? Was he trying to say something else? Your eyes stung with threatening tears at the possibility.

Standing by the door, he kept his head low, his eyes averted as if pondering. “Then … we’re now … dating? If my terminology is correct?” he guessed, a smile tugging on his lips as his eyes brightened, making your heart gush, unable to stop your own smile from taking over. Trying your best to maintain your composure, you took a step towards him.

“Do you want to be? What does that mean to you?” you asked, wanting to know more. Wanting to understand more.

“I do. It means … Acknowledging one’s fondness of the other, and their shared feelings. It means … being able to remain at your side until your dying breath.”

Beaming, you smiled, taking another step. “Well, that’s more like marriage, but, I think you’ve got the idea.”

“I see,” he said, eyes flickering downwards in consideration before raising to meet yours again. “Then, will you marry me?” Vision asked without a moment of hesitation, making you laugh nervously.

“Let’s just work on figuring out dating together, okay?”


	18. UPDATES SOON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! And asking me about my stories! I really appreciate it to know that you guys still want more. <3

Good news guys! So the reason I haven't been posting much is because I'm about to move back home! (Was living with my now ex boyfriend) So once I move back home (Middle of May), I'll finally be able to update/finish my stories. So just hang on a little longer! When I move, I'll also reveal the project I've been working on! 

Good news guys! So the reason I haven't been posting much is because I'm about to move back home! (Was living with my now ex boyfriend) So once I move back home (Middle of May), I'll finally be able to update/finish my stories. So just hang on a little longer! When I move, I'll also reveal the project I've been working on!


	19. Intervention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Thor, and Bruce have a sit down with you about your new found relationship with Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for falling off the face of the universe. So, for some reason working on this was giving me really bad anxiety?? Like, I was rereading and worrying that I wouldn't be able to make a chapter as good as the others because I'd been away from it for so long and it was coming to me in little bits and ... Sorry if this chapter ended up being shit?  
> But I'm thinking there will be smut in the next one so ... that should make up for it??

“… Vision,” repeated Steve, arms crossed and brows synched.   
Now it was his turn to question you. Word had gotten around after you’d broken the news to Natasha, and it wasn’t long before those who were perplexed by the idea pulled you aside to discuss the matter. An intervention of sorts, you could say. And its panelists were Steve, Thor, and Bruce, back for round two. You groaned, rolling your eyes as your shoulders slumped, your body going slack in the stool it sat upon.   
“I’m sorry, I just …” Steve apologized, pulling one hand from his folded arms to hold up in front of him as his head shook, eyes closed momentarily. “I’m not really sure I understand.”  
“What’s there not to understand?” you questioned, subconsciously getting defensive. “We’re dating. Nothing more to it.”  
“But he’s … it’s …”  
“He’s,” you sternly corrected, eyes narrowing at the soldier.   
“That’s not what I … Bruce, you know what I meant, right? Vision, he’s … they’re …”  
Bruce gave an empty shrug. “Well people identify as all sorts of things now-a-days, Cap’.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m still working on understanding that, too,” he mumbled.   
“I’m just surprised that this is even possible. That Vision would want something like this,” Bruce went on, fascinated about the pairing. “Tony and I are at a loss for words.”  
“Not completely, it seems …” you couldn’t help but mumble, sighing as you folded your arms.   
“So … you two spoke about this,” Steve continued.  
“No, Steve. I goateed him into doing this,” you said with a roll of your eyes. “The one that was scared of him a month ago.”  
“Wait, okay, then … Who started it?”  
“Vision did,” Bruce beamed. “He made the first move.”  
“Bruce!” you screeched not wanting your person events out in the open.  
“What?” Steve boomed, voice firming significantly. “What did he do?” he demanded, looking back to you. “Did Tony tell him to -“  
“No! God, stop it! Vision didn’t do anything wrong! I’m not confused, and he doesn’t seem to be either!”  
There was a pause in the conversation, all three men’s expressions pensive. Before Thor spoke up.  
“So what did he do?”  
“Thor,” you groaned.  
“Kissed her,” Bruce beamed again.  
“Bruce!”  
“What?” Steve boomed again.   
“Ooh,” Thor mused, obviously amused. “Did he try for anything else?”  
“No!” you wailed, face burning.  
“I mean, it’s not like he could,” Bruce scoffed, before his face flattened in emerging seriousness. “At least, I don’t think …” Looking to you with furrowed brows, he started to ask the question, only to have you stop him.  
“I don’t know.”  
“But … How are you going to … I mean. How are the …” Steve’s face grew redder with each word. “Thor, help me out here.”  
Thor looked from you to Steve with raised brows, as if just noticing he were a part of the conversation before giving his head a vague, dismissive shake.   
“Oh, I’m also curious about how it is you plan on going through with intercourse,” Thor shamelessly added. “It’d be quite hard, wouldn’t it? Vibranium and whatnot. I mean, should you be Asgardian.” He waved his hand dismissively. “But with, you know, you being mortal and all. You may want to be more careful. Get a uhm …” He snapped his figures. “Safe word,” he smiled, glancing around at you all with a proud nod. “Yes. That’s what Jane calls it. Hers is Butterscotch.”  
Steve’s face paled, flaring up a moment later in shock while Bruce’s hand slowly dragged down his face. Your eyes widened at his bluntness, your face beginning to flush as well. Thor looked around the group as if confused, his brows pinching.  
“What?” he asked, unsure of just how he was being offensive.  
You hadn’t thought that far. Kissing was one thing, but … Well, was that even possible? Did Vision even have ... You thought back to Ultron, a chill running up your spine. The thought of cool metal touching your hot skin. Would it feel like that? Did Vision have the ability to alter his form as well?  
“I’d be happy to quell your curiosity, gentlemen,” came the just as blunt voice of Vision as he approached from behind you, sending lightning up your spine.  
Thor’s face beamed with appreciation, his expression settling in for an explanation while Steve’s face paled again, and Bruce peaked through the fingers of his hand. “Oh no,” they both grimaced in unison - one in dread and the other in horror.   
“VISION,” you screeched, spinning around and grabbing his attention before he could finish.   
“Yes, (Y/N)?” Vision perked, happy to hear you call his name with what he read as enthusiasm.   
“LET’S GO TO MY ROOM,” you insisted, not knowing what else to say to avoid the conversation trying to take place.   
“Oh? Are you going to give us a demonstration?” Thor mused, brows raised.   
“Thor, for the love of god,” Steve grimaced as you pushed Vision towards the exit of the room, having him walk along with mild concern over what he did wrong.


	20. Butterscotch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a taste of what Vision had been willing to demonstrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING. 
> 
> So, I'm curious. I've been playing a lot of dating sim apps lately, and kind of want to make one with my own original stories ... Would you guys be interested in something like that? I'd probably cost like $15k to create the first time around, so I'd start like a kickstarter or something? 
> 
> But I'm trying to gauge interest. The stories would be fully completed before the app was completed of course, but I still thought I'd ask you guys. The would be free, with maybe an ad here and there. 
> 
> I'm thinking they'd have romances like butler/reader, professor/reader, boss/reader, things like that? With maybe some love triangles that we both know I love.
> 
> Anyway! Follow me on Twitter @TheTypoCentral so you guys can see in real time when I'm working on fics and my other projects (including my graphic novel). ^_^ You know ... if you want to.

"Those idiots," you seethed as you paced the floor of your room after having rushed Vision into it and locking the door.  
You could feel your face burning as you tried to calm down, your head shaking periodically in irritation. Not only had they been prying and trying to tear into your newly found relationship with Vision, but they were also incredibly embarrassing. I mean really, asking about how you were going to ... Your cheeks stung as they grew a shade darker, your brows furrowing as your mind began to wander, your temperature rising. "Ugh," you groaned with another shake of your head. But you couldn't help but let it wander, your body unable to help but respond. After all that time spent with Ultron ... what he'd done to you - your body. How he'd trained it. You'd been trying to keep the withdrawal at bay. And while you'd managed to be more or less successful on that front, since Vision had kissed you, that strength had been gradually draining.  
What would it be like?  
Would Vision be gentle? Did he know how to be? Yes ... He was with his kiss. Did he even know what ... that was? Did he even have the parts for -  
"Ugh!" you groaned again, your hands coming to clutch your temples in disgust. Stop it! you thought. Vision doesn't need to worry about any of that. You're fine with just the way things are.  
"What is it I don't have to worry about?" Vision suddenly spoke up, cutting into your thoughts.  
Nearly gasping as your gaze shot up and over to his, your froze where you stood. Vision had been sitting down on your bed since entering the room, patiently waiting for you to stop your pacing. He'd had a both mildly concerned, and amused expression on his face until the concern outweighed the other. Again your brows pinched as your hands slowly lowered from your head.  
"...What?"  
Did he just ...  
"You were ... speaking out loud. What is it I don't have to worry about?" Again your face flushed as you realized you had been speaking your thoughts aloud for Vision to hear. You turned away from him out of instinct to hide your embarrassment, but Vision immediately stood, taking a wary step close. "(Y/N)?"  
"It's - It's nothing. Nothing, Vision," you tried to reassured as you turned to face him again, taking an unconscious step back when seeing that he had gotten closer.  
Seeing this, Vision's shoulders seemed to slump, his expression saddening as his reaching hands began to pull back. "Have I ... Done something to upset you?"  
"Wha - No!" you hurriedly corrected, rushing up to him, though you couldn't bring yourself to touch him. "No, of course not. It's not you. It's them! Talking about ... unnecessary things!"  
"Unnecessary?"  
"Eh ..." Again your face lowered as you struggled to get the words out. "Like ... our kiss." But this only made Vision's expression worsen, his gaze lowering.  
"Our kiss was ... unnecessary."  
"I - No! That's not what I ..." you whined, taking a breath and starting again. "Sex! Pleasure! It's ... unnecessary," you blurted, exhausted. "You don't ... You don't have to worry about doing that for me, is what I'm trying to say."  
Vision stared at you a moment, his expression motionless as if processing what you had just said, before blinking and giving a slow nod.  
"... I ... see. You're referring to the intimate relations between two partners, such as ourselves, due to our recent vows."  
"I ... Well, vows is kind of a strong term," you stammered with a sheepish shrug.  
"You're questioning ... whether or not I have that capability. Assuming it would be a burden to me to attempt such a ritual."  
"I ... Well ... It's ... Wouldn't it?" you questioned, unsure of where his understanding of the conversation was headed. "I ... I know you want to make me happy, Vision. Jarvis wanted the same thing. but ... You have a body ...it doesn't mean that ... you ... you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Vision paused, his gaze drifting off, seemingly deep in thought. " ...Vision?" What was going on? Had you somehow ... offended him?  
"I understand ... But ... It appears you've misunderstood."  
"What?"  
Looking back to you, Vision gave a gentle smile. "We ... J.A.R.V.I.S.," he clarified. "And myself ... While it is true that the both of us would go to great lengths to assure your happiness ... you misunderstand the complexity of our actions."  
"The ... complexity? What do you mean?" you asked with a slow shake of your head.  
"Pleasing you was not the only reason J.A.R.V.I.S commandeered Tony's suits," Vision smiled. "He wanted to ... embrace you. Those were his desires, aligning with your own." Your eyes widened some at the statement, your heart thudding against your chest at the memories - your eyes threatening to water as Vision took a step forward, his hand gently coming to cradle one of your cheeks. Had Jarvis really been able to grasp such a thing? And ... Vision? "They are mine as well ...To embrace you."  
You stared up at him, dumbfounded at the revelation as his other hand came to cup your face while taking another step towards you, your bodies nearly touching. "V-Vision?"  
"Previously ... I had restrained myself out of ... fear. That I would frighten you after what you had been through. But after our kiss ..." he spoke softly, his lips coming within a fraction of yours, making your heart thrash within you.  
"... Vision ..."  
"You needn't worry. About burdening me. Nor about my capabilities. I know enough to know ... that pleasure alone cannot make you happy." He smiled, his eyes peering into yours. "But that providing it along with my love for you can."  
And then, before you could gush to him that that had probably been the single most romantic thing anyone had ever said to you, his lips were on yours, his hands gently, but firmly pulling your face closer to his to receive the kiss. Nerves errupted beneath your skin as Vision's head gave way to a tilt, deepning the kiss and making your head swim. You gasped when your lips finally parted, having forgotten to breathe. Your eyes were in a daze before widening when you were suddenly lifted and gently lain on your bed, with Vision swiftly making his way on top of you, carful to keep his weight light enough to keep you comfortabe. You stared at him in awe as he moved as if he'd lain with every woman on the planet, his blue eyes churning as he eyed your top, his hand hovering over it.  
"Let me show you," he spoke in almost a whipser as his hand clutched at your top.  
And then, as if pulled out of a fairytale, pulled it off of you, the fabric phasing though your body before solidifying intime to hit the floor. You gasped, squeaking some at the sudden exposure, though your bra was still in tact. Again, before you could find the words to respond, you felt his lips against yours. Smooth, warm, firm, with the faintest taste of metal. Feeling Vision's body come to rest against yours, your chests pressing against one another, you couldn't help but moan into the kiss, your hands clutching nervously at either of Vision's arms. Was this really happening? You couldn't piece together enough of one thought to make a coherent sound as Vision continued. Your back arched when feeling Vision's hands slide down along your sides, gasping when your lips parted a second time. As one hand lowered further, your gaze began to come back into forcus, your eyes widening again when suddenly feeling the same exposure on your legs - your pants having been removed as well.  
Jerking up to lift yourself up with your elbows, you stammered wide-eyed as Vision carelessly lowered himself onto his knees on the floor, his hands to either of your outer thighs as his face brazenly approached your underwear-clad crotch. Wh ... What was he about to ... Surely he wasn't serious? Where had he even learned something to devious? Your mind was crumbling as he neared, your body's shade beginning to match your face as your heart raced, your lips studdering for their next words.  
"V-Vis-"  
"It's alright. My tongue can still phase through the-"  
"BU ... BUTTERSCOTCH!" you suddenly blurted out, drawing Vision out of his focused task at hand. "BUTTERSCOTCH!!!" Looking up at you, Vision looked confused, though you'd succeeded in getting him to stop.  
"Butterscotch? I'm afraid I don't -"  
Suddenly, Vision's eyes went wide, narrowing a moment later as he rushed to his feet in a blur, spinning around and opening his palm his in time to catch Thor's hammer, which had punched through your door not a moment later. You screamed as the door was kicked in in the next moment, a very aggitated Thor barging into the room and bringing your senses rushing back to you, scrambling to cover yourself up with your blanket. Seeing you and Vision, Thor's expression immediately calmed, before morphing to that of confusion.  
"Oh ... I thought I heard Jane in here. My mistake."  
The rest of the team came rushing in behind him a handful of seconds later, geared up and ready for a fight.  
"Oh my god," Natasha was the first to say, her fighting stance immediately falling when seeing what they'd mistakenly stumbled into.  
"Vision?" Wanda gawked, her eyes darting from you to Vision in bewilderment.  
"What the hell's going on here?!" Steve demanded. "Language," Tony countered, while Bruce sighed beside him, looking over at Tony with annoyance. Faceplate popping open, Tony raised his hands to his own chest as if to claim innosence. "Don't look at me. I didn't teach him that."  
"Yeah, well I sure as hell didn't."  
"Alright, move. Move!" Natasha ordered as she started pushing all of the men out, excluding Thor and Clint, Wanda giggling as she followed behind her. "Show's over!" "I'm getting too old for this," Clintin grumbled, following behind as he tucked away his bow and arrow, leaving Thor standing with a seemingly proud smile, Vision lowering his hammer while you sat curled up in your blanket in utter disbelief.   
"Buttersotch," he nodedm stepping forward and taking his hammer with one hand, while patting Vision on the shoulder with his other. "Good man," chuckled. "Woman like when they have to use their safeword. Though, for the sake of future doors ... Might want to think of another, yeah?" Another pat on the shoulder, a wave in your direction, and Thor ducked his way out of your room as well.


	21. I'm here. I'm writing.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry. I've read and appreciated every message I've gotten from you guys, and I'm returning. Recent noreasters gave me a lot if time to think, and I think I have some ideas for where I want these stories to go again. So stay tuned!


	22. One Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has another talk with Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on each of my stories a little bit each night before bed. I'm tired of letting writers block win so I'm compromising by writing at least one sentence a day. The chapters may be a little short for a while, but know that I'm working on them!

"Remember what I said about staying away from safe word territory?" Tony half scolded with crossed arms as he paced back and forth in front of Vision, who was sitting on a stool, head somewhat lowered.

"I... Hadn't realized I had entered said territory," Vision almost mumbled.

"And just what do you think that territory is, Junior?" Tony egged with synched brows, one hand pushing forward while the other found his hip, his blazer swinging open. Vision hesitated.

"Most commonly paired with the terminology are subjects including but not limited to sadomasicism, bondage, multiple penetra-"

"Ah-nn-ah - stop. Stop!" Tony emailed, retreating to the kitchen island to fetch some alcohol. "Okay. Clearly you're ... Well versed," he nearly choked, eyes closed and brows raised, finger scratching nervously at his temple. "So what were you going to do?"

"Well, once her clothing had been removed, I-"

"Ahh!" Tony interrupted again, promptly discarding the weaker alcohol for something stronger and chugging a third of the bottle with a finger raised, before giving the green light with a nod. "And speaking of that! She said you ... Phased her clothing? How did you - what were you trying to do?"

"... I had planned to stimuate her ... Orally," Vision explained with a slow drawl, cautious of being cut off again.

"And then?"

"I'm ... Not sure. Whatever she would have asked of me, I suppose."

"And why not wait for her to ask to begin with?"

" ... Should I have? I thought ... We had been talking about the subject, so ..."

"Wait, what? You were talking about it? Whats it? Talking about what?"

"Pleasure. Hers specifically, and how I could provide her with it."

"So that was .... What? Planned?"

"Not ... Exactly. She was trying to reassure me that I needn't worry about such things. And I had explained that both Jarvis and I held the desire to please her. I was merely demonstrating."

Tony was silent a moment, actually at a loss for words. His brows synched and unsynched, his lips constantly parting before he actually managed to say something.

"I... I'm sorry. Did you say ... Jarvis, and I? As in - the both of you?"

"Tony!" you screeched, barging into the room with Banner hot on your toes, his hands hesitantly reaching for you. Storming up to the two of them, you watched Vision bolt to his feet as Tony spun around, feigning innocence.

"Y/n. Are you alright?" Vision immediately questioned as his wrist was snatched up, allowing himself to be dragged by you.

Stopping arms length from Tony, you held a jabbing finger at him in silence before silently talking yourself down from violence and storming off with Vision out of the room. Banner fumbled next to Tony, seemingly out of breath and still trying to come up with words as Tonys shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"You had one job," was Tonys greeting, making Banners shoulders slump as well as he fumbled for a come back.


	23. Okay but.

Okay but Infinity War though???????


	24. May I Continue?

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Vision asked as you rushed the both of you into your room, closing the door behind you and slumping against in in a heap. "You seem ... tense." 

Turning around to face him, you kept your eyes closed a moment, taking a breath and trying to decide how to best go about the conversation that needed to happen. After yesterday's ... events, you'd found yourself avoiding Vision for the beginning of the day, only to find yourself in a conversation with Bruce about what had happened. 

Natasha, Wanda, and even Steve had tried to seek you out to talk about what happened, but that was the last thing you needed. And while Bruce would of course ask if you were okay, you didn't need the question repeated regardless of your answer - which he was too timid to do. At least more than once. 

But in truth, you didn't know how you were feeling. Your emotions were running rampant and you had no idea which way was up. There was the obvious trigger of having vibranium on top of you in such a way after the horrors of Ultron, but there was also a distinct difference and addition of warmth that was nowhere to be found with Ultron. Both eager with polar opposite intentions, and the combination of similarity and difference was making your head spin, your instinct not being able to tell whether to push Vision away or bring him closer in the split second he gave you to respond. 

And then there was the simple task of wrapping your mind around the fact that Vision had wanted to do such things. And ... Jarvis? He had said they both had wanted to. Was that true? Your hands found the sides of your temple at the beginnings of a headache, your breath catching in the flutter of your heart. How was it that you could shake in both happiness and fear at the same time?

Gasping, your head jerked up when feeling Vision's hands on your shoulders, your body reflexively curling back against the door. Seeing your wide eyes, Vision's mimicked them, his hands inching away from you as his brows pinched in what looked like pain.

"I'm ... sorry," he trailed off, his eyes averting as his feet awkwardly shifted, as if he was fighting an internal conflict to move away from you or not. You practically felt your heart break as you reached for his hands before he could commit to turning away from you. 

"W-wait! It's okay ... You just-"

"Scared you," he finished, his eyes lingering on your hands as they gripped his. "Just as I did yesterday."

"No ... you ..." His eyes flickered to yours, and you took another step towards him, your grip tightening as you closed your eyes again, taking another breath and pausing to string your thoughts together. "Yes," you finally sighed. "You did," you admitted, making Vision's brows raise in what almost looked like terror. "B-but you also made me the happiest I think I've been," you hurriedly added. "I just ... I didn't ... I didn't see that coming. What you did - what you were planning on doing? It just all happened so fast, I didn't know how to respond."

"I ... see," Vision began, and you could practically see his thoughts churning in his eyes, trying to process what you meant. You sighed, the beginnings of a smile coming to your lips. 

"Vision ... I'm not scared of you," you assured, raising the hand that you held in yours to your cheek, which he almost instinctively cupped, his eyes lingering on your skin. "But ... I am scared of my memories. They're still just too fresh. And while that's no fault of your own ... you ... you just have to ..."

"Talk about it first," Vision nodded in understanding, catching you by surprise. "Tony suggested I should have mentioned what I had planned on doing, before doing so."

So that's what Tony was doing. You held back a scoff, realizing that Tony had been scolding Vision for your sake instead of trying to gossip for the sake of his own. Maybe you didn't give him enough credit. 

"Would it suit you for me to announce my actions beforehand?" Vision offered, his expression noticeably lightening. "Steering away from safe word territory, of course."

You snorted, unable to help the childlike wonder, even with such a topic. Giggling, you leaned into his palm, immediately capturing his attention again, his eyes flickering back to your cheek.

"Well," you laughed. "Maybe you don't have to announce every action you do. There are ways to let me know what you'd like to do without saying it aloud. Just like I can let you know it's okay without saying it."

"Ah ... Then ... How ... would we go about -" Vision's words trailed off as you began to lower his hand towards your chest, letting it rest over your heart. Again, his eyes followed, unblinking. 

"You can feel that ... right?" you asked, your voice having simmered to a whisper. "My heart?"

"It's beating ... almost alarmingly fast," Vision noted, his brows in the beginnings of a cinch as his eyes found yours. "Are you alright? Is this ... upsetting you? Am I -?" Again he stopped when he went to pull his hand away, only to find your grip on it tighten, keeping it to your chest. "Y/N?"

"It's a good thing," you reassured with a warm smile, before it faded, your words giving way to a pause.

"It's increasing ..." Vision went on, worry still laced in his tone. "Are you sure-"

"You can do it too, can't you?" Vision paused, confused. "Scan me." Vision's face fell slightly, his eyes averting in what looked like guilt, which made you smile. "Do it."

"... Ultron -"

"I trust you, Vision," you insisted with a shake of your head. "Ultron forced my body to respond the way he wanted ... But with you ... Please. Scan me." Still, Vision was hesitant, his eyes studying his hand over your heart. "Please, Vision," you practically begged, your voice actually cracking. And with a deep breath and momentarily closed eyes, Vision did as you asked, though there was no red flicker of light. Just raised brows afterwards, as if he'd discovered something new. 

"You're ..."

Taking a step forward, you went to rest your forehead on Vision's chest, feeling too flustered to show your face. 

"Not scared," you finished. "I ... I do ... want to do those things with you, Vision. Whatever they may be ..." You squeeze his hand tighter in yours. "Use my body as your guide. So long as it's accepting ... I'll ... tell you i-if it's too much, or ... 

Bringing his hand back up to cup your face, he brought your eyes to his, studying them. "I understand," he assured, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you."

You gave a nod, your arms suddenly wrapping around him in relief that you'd successfully been able to explain yourself in a way he'd understand. "A-And as for you ... If you ...I-If I'm not ... uh ... and you want to ... Just ... Just do something small first to let me know," You said, leaning away from his chest with somewhat of a pout. "Don't just go phasing off my clothes first thing!"

"Ah ... Something small ..." Vision repeated, as if analyzing before reaching his hand to the small of your back, his body slightly molding itself against you. 

You stiffened some, feet fumbling as he pressed himself to you, his hand gripping your back and pulling you towards him, his lips against your neck. "V-Vision?"

"A slight flutter of nerves ..." he said just above a whisper, his lips finding your ear and sending a shiver through you, your hands immediately gripping his biceps in a soft gasp. "To evoke a chain reaction," he mumbled to himself, before kissing just behind your ear, making you moan a ticklish whine. "Should it be positive ... then I may ... continue?" Vision asked, wanting to be sure he was on the right track, less he risk another scare. 

"Y-Yes," you practically moaned, your eyes snapping open in realization of your voice. Pushing against his arms a moment later, you took a step back, drawing some distance as you tried to compose yourself. "Th-That's right. You -" Before you could retreat any further, Vision closed the distance again, taking your wrist gently in his hand before you could cover your mouth with it in embarrassment. Eyes meeting his, your heart thud as he eased you against your bedroom door.

"Then ... I'd like to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id just like to add that I dont know for sure if Ultron or Vision could do this scan thing but considering their makeup it makes sense to be a possibility??? ALSO THE SMUT IS COMING YALL


	25. Pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe.

Closing your eyes, you tried to focus your thoughts on your breathing, attempting to calm your heaving chest to no avail. Vision's body was pressed firmly against your own, pinning you against your bedroom door with just enough force to make you wish he had thrown you up against it. His hands were at your sides, and his lips were at your neck, trailing gentle, almost nonexistent kisses along its length until reaching your jaw, and following it back to your ear, which made your back arch.

Your hands twitched against his biceps, your lips constantly biting back a moan as your cheeks grew darker with each passing moment. Vision had barely touched you, and you felt like you could unravel at any moment. It was just so much - Jarvis - Vision, your love for them both, packed into a bundle of nerves that was buzzing in the pit of your stomach - and making its way lower.

You could feel Vision's hands hesitantly at your sides, inching up, then retreating back to your hips, their fingers pressing firmly. Wrapping your arms around his neck you redirected his gaze to yours.

"It's alright, Vision," you breathed, wanting to reassure him. "You can touch me. Please," you nearly gasped before you can catch yourself.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"That is to say ... I'm conflicted," he stammered, his gaze hesitantly lowering, which made you pause in surprise.

"What? What's wrong? Are you... Is this not what you ..." you started, your arms lowering from around his neck as your face flushed with sudden uncertainty. Had you not understood after all? But Vision's hands came to gently grip your wrists, as if to reassure you.

"It is. I am just ... Unsure of which action I'd like to preform first," he admired, making your eyes widen, and your cheeks catch fire. "Seeing your body now as opposed to before ... It's... I feel ... Excited? Overwhelmed, perhaps ... There's so much I want to see ... But how to decide ..."

You didn't think letting Vision scan you would have such an effect on him. Was this ... Arousal? And what's more, just what did Vision want to do? You couldn't help the smile that tugged on your lips as you bit your lower one, leaning forward and getting his attention.

"Let's start with a kiss ..." you encouraged as you went to gently place your lips against his own.

It took a moment for him to respond, but eventually, his lips began to move against your own, his hands moving from your wrists to cup either side of your face. You moaned reflexively at the gentle touch, and Vision surprised you with a low groan of his own before deepening the kiss, his body pressing more snugly against you. Wrapping your arms back around his neck, you wanted when your lips were parted, whining in a bit of surprise at the skilled entrance of Vision's tongue. You found yourself squirming against the door and Vision's firm body after a handful of moments, the knot in your stomach demanding more and commanding your hips to move on their own.

"Vision," you gasped, tilting your head away to plead with him, but not knowing what to say or how to say it.

The need was suddenly so strong. Years of wanting Jarvis, and now wanting Vision, and finally be able to have it. Trauma had been kissed and caressed away, and had been replaced with a burning need for connection that you actually wanted.

A moment later your lips were captured again, Vision's hands tilted your head back up to reclaim them with another groan, though his hips had started moving with yours, which made your back arch at the added friction, gasping into the kiss. Hands scrambling to push at Vision's biceps, he let you, his eyes seemingly heavy as he reluctantly pulled away. Said gaze lightened when he saw your hand rush to your pants, unbutton them, and hurry a hand between your legs. You didn't know where to start to tell Vision what you needed, and you already felt like you were going to explode. But when Vision's hand stopped your own, you nearly broke into a sob.

"Vision," you whined as he raised your hand. "I-"

"Please. Allow me," he said casually, as if refering to holding a door open, as his opposite hand lowered to replace where yours had been headed.

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as his hand slowly, cautiously made its way beneath your panties. Your breath hitched repeatedly in your chest as his middle finger ever so delicately grazed against your slick slit before coming to circle your clit.

"Oh god," you couldn't help but whimper, your hips instively meeting his hand. Eyes never leaving yours, he watched as you unraveled against him, your knees buckling and sending you clumping against his frame. His free arm was quick to catch you, his posture unchanging and his fingers uninterrupted. "V-Vision-"

"May I ... Enter?" he asked as his fingers speed increased, threatening to do you in. You could only offer a nod as you tried to call on the strength left in your legs.

You squeaked when you felt the firm, slender finger enter, nestling right up to your g spot before stopping. Shuddering, you gripped his shoulders, trying to remember how to breathe as his finger slowly started curling and pressing against your walls, pushing ever so slighly, as if analyzing your shape. A moment later, he stopped, but before you could complain, you flinched when his hand was suddenly pressed over your mouth.

"Y/N, I'd like you to bite me if this becomes unpleasant, but I'd like to avoid damaging another door if at all possible." Your brows furrowed in confusion. Another door? You sure as hell weren't about to say butterscotch again. You shrieked when you suddenly found yourself on your bed in a sudden swift movement, Vision's body pinned over you, hands still over your mouth and tucked away between your legs. You wanted to reassure him, but just as your hands went for the one over your mouth, he spoke again, his pupils churning. "Force distribution calculated."

Eyes widening, you practically screamed a muffled moan as Vision's hand started pumping at all sorts of correct angles, speeds, and forces. Your legs clamped around his hand instively, your back arching as you were blind sighted by your orgasm, which it seemed Vision was intended on pounding all the way through. Your hands scrambled to grip the bed sheets as your muffled moans continued in rapid succession, Vision honing in on each one as if in a trance by your body's high.

"Beautiful," he seemingly breathed as he bent his head forward to peck your forehead as your hips bucked against his hand. Vision crossing with pleasure, your hands found his chest at the oncoming assalt of a chasing second orgasm, your palms pushing at him, your body on fire. Sensing the distress, Vision lifted his clamped hand a bit, unleashing your helpless moans.

"A-ah! Vis-Hah! Vision!" was all you could manage as his fingers carried on their quest for a third orgasm, the high from the first two making your head swim and your body squirm.

"Yes?" he innocently pondered, patiently waiting as if you were in the middle of a mundane conversation.

"T-too - ah! Ah! T-too m-"

"Two?" Vision offered, adding a second finger to the mix and making you see stars, your hands clinging to his steady shoulders.

"Much!" you cried in clarification, making Visions hand stop a fraction of a second later, and your body collapse into a limp heap in his arms.

"Oh ... Forgive me, I Hadn't realized. Are you alright? ... Y/N?" Vision's brows pinched when your response lagged. "Your body was ... I thought ..." Vision perked slightly when you suddenly laughed, your hands weakly coming to cup his face.

"Pace ... Pace is our next lesson," you encouraged in a breathy laugh.


End file.
